Kept in the dark
by Vmk-xx
Summary: She was always kept in the dark, she didn't know what her brother and sister was getting themselves into everyday of their lives. They never told her anything. This is the story of Callia Gilbert the younger sister that never knew anything until a certain original makes himself known to her. Eventual Kol/OC
1. Callia

**Kept in the dark **

**Chapter 1**

**_Hi there! This is an idea I came up with whilst re-watching season 3! Plus I never realised how attractive Kol was until I re-watched it, clearly I must have been going a little blind when watching the episodes he appears in the first time! Well anyway heres my fanfiction about Elena's and Jeremy's younger sister Callia. I picture Callia to look like Victoria Justice. Please enjoy this is my first vampire diaries fanfiction so please bear with me. Set around season 3 episode 13, but will take an AU route. _**

_She was always kept in the dark, she didn't know what her brother and sister was getting themselves into everyday of their lives. They never told her anything. This is the story of Callia Gilbert the younger sister that never knew anything until a certain original makes himself known to her. _

Callia watched from the stairs as Elena talked in hushed voices to Stefan and Damon. They did this a lot but Callia just stayed out the way, it was her older sisters business not hers. Plus she was still annoyed at her for sending Jeremy to Denver and not telling her why. She was never told anything about everything that went on with Elena; she didn't know how Aunt Jenna had died or how Mr Saltzman had ended up living in her house. Elena had only told her that it was for the best, she was sixteen, she wasn't a kid anymore but obviously Elena saw different.

Every time someone knocked on the door or phoned Callia was sent upstairs to her room or told to go to a friend's house. Elena kept her out of the way of everything that went on with her and it upset Callia, Elena was her sister she could tell her anything. All Callia knew was that Stefan was her boyfriend and now he isn't and that Elena had kissed Damon on the porch after she looked out her bedroom window at the wrong time. Clearly her sister was keeping a lot from her.

She, Jeremy and Elena had been so close then after their parents had died they had drifted apart and Callia drifted into the background. Sometimes Jeremy would come into her room and give her a cuddle after her having a breakdown but that was it nothing else. Then Elena had got a boyfriend and Jeremy had started to do drugs and things started to change again. She hardly saw either of them and she was left alone with only Aunt Jenna for company most nights, unless she went out with her friends.

Callia was a complete double of her sister even though they were not really sisters due to Elena being adopted Elena was still Callia's cousin. She had the same brown eyes and the same brown hair that hung straight to her elbows. She had the same tan complection and she stood tall at around 5ft 6 inches. A slim figure matching her sisters. But looking the same never defined them being the same people.

''Callia! What the hell are you doing sat on the stairs I told you to stay in your room!'' Elena snaps at her bringing Callia from her thoughts.

''I was bored. You can't keep doing this Elena sending me up to my room everytime someone comes over.'' Callia snapped back standing up from her seat on the stairs.

Elena huffs and gives her sister a sympathetic look ''I know you don't like it. But trust me it is for the best,'' Elena says with a kind smile ''you wanna come to a ball tonight? A new family moved to town I'd love to play dress up with my little sister.'' Elena smirks at Callia knowing the answer already.

Callia rolls her eyes and huffs ''I'd love too! Plus you know I can't refuse wearing a pretty dress.'' Callia smiles.

''Plus it will be a good way for me to make it up to you about Jeremy.'' Elena sighs.

Callia ducks her head holding back the frustration and inhales a deep breath. ''Thank you Elena. Where did Damon and Stefan go?'' She asks.

''Oh they left. Come on upstairs lets get you ready!'' Elena demands pushing Carria up the stairs.

...

Callia emerges from her room in a long deep red strapless silk dress with silver sparkly heels with a peep toe. Her hair hangs half up half down with lose bits of hair hanging down the side of her face. Her makeup is simple but upon her lips she has deep red lipstick. She looks radiant. Elena emerges from her room at the same time wearing a beautiful black strapless gown, her hair hanging down one side and her makeup is simple also; the sisters look breath taking.

''Let's go to the ball Elenaderella.'' Carria mocks playfully.

Elena laughs at her sister's nickname for her.

''Why is this family throwing a ball anyway?'' Carria asks.

Elena sighs ''let's just say they like to make an entrance.'' Elena says.

Carria frowns but says nothing else as they walk towards Elena's car.

No conversation is spoken between the sisters as they travel to the new family's home. Carria's mouth drops open as she takes in the house in front of her; it's huge and so modern with a huge drive. With the help of the car door Carria gets out of the car, linking arms with her sister they walk towards the main entrance of the exqusite building standing before them.

When the doors fly open revealing the sisters every head turns towards them taking in the spectactular view in front of them. The Gilbert sisters have arrived.

**_So what do you guys think should I continue? Don't worry Kol shall appear in the next chapter ;) please follow, favourite and review as these will motivate me to write more, if you want more that is! Thanks, Vmk-xx _**


	2. Meeting over champagne

**Kept in the dark **

**Chapter 2 **

**_Hi there! Thank you so much for the reception to the first chapter it really means a lot! So here's chapter 2... Get ready for Kol! _**

Callia watches as Damon and Stefan both walk towards her sister, she takes this as her time to leave and with a kiss to her sister's cheek she walks further into the hall. But before she can grab a glass from one of the waiter a strong hand stops her. Callia looks up to meet the eyes of Stefan.

''You may have come with your sister. But that doesn't mean you get to drink.'' He says to her coyly.

Callia groans and smiles at the waiter in apology. ''Just because you like to boss my sister around doesn't mean you get to boss me around!'' Callia hisses.

Stefan backs off then and hands her a glass of champagne ''Here you are then. But if Elena shouts at me for this, then it's your entire fault.'' He tells her with a smirk.

Callia smirks at him and takes a sip out of her glass before walking away. She smiles at Mayor Lockwood in greeting before she collides with another figure causing half of her champagne to spill on the floor.

''Oh my I am so sorry!'' Callia gasps looking straight into piercing brown eyes.

''Oh do not worry about it darling. No one was harmed.'' The eyes say with a flawless British accent.

Callia blushes slightly before coughing and extending her hand. ''Hello, I'm Callia Gilbert and you are?'' She asks politely.

He takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips and kisses it. ''Kol Mikaelson, It's a pleasure to meet you Callia.'' He breathes causing her blush to return.

She takes this time to take in his features, tall, dark and handsome. His dark hair and dark eyes taking Callia's breathe away. So very attractive that Callia forgets her hand is still attached to his. She pulls it away quickly and offers Kol a small smile.

''So are you one of the members of the new family, who decided to throw this spectacular event?'' Callia asks taking a sip from her now nearly empty glass.

Kol smirks at her whilst taking his own glass in his hands from one of the waiters. ''Yes I am the youngest son.'' He says kindly.

Callia smiles, ''I am the youngest too. It sucks. Elena my sister is here tonight and Jeremy my brother well he is far away.'' She says downing the rest of her glass.

Kol lets a small laugh escape his lips. ''So tell me how old is the youngest Gilbert?'' He asks smirking again.

Callia lets out her own laugh. ''Sixteen and how old is the youngest Mikaelson son?'' She asks coyly.

Kol takes another drink and takes a moment to answer her. ''I'm twenty years old my dear.'' He breathes.

Callia stares at him for a moment trying to take in his age. ''Oh well that's a little older than I expected.'' Callia says.

Kol glares at her slightly before the tapping of a glass is heard behind them. Kol smiles at Callia ''excuse me darling.'' He says before walking off.

Callia follows his body as he climbs up the stairs. She recognizes three of the faces standing on the stairs but she cannot put names to them. Then one of them begins to speak but Callia does not hear a word as her eyes bore deep into Kol's. She feels an arm tap her slightly on the shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

''Relax it's only me.'' Elena says amused.

''Sorry. I was distracted.'' Callia says meeting Kol's eyes again.

Elena follows her sister's gaze and meets Kol's eyes also, glaring at him slightly and nodding her head at him. Elena then leaves her sisters side.

Callia sees that the five siblings standing on the stairs are walking down them and that a large group of people are walking in the same direction. Confused she follows the large group before Kol steps in front of her.

''Would you like to dance?'' Kol asks her.

Callia glares at him. ''What?'' She asks.

''Would you like to dance the century old waltz with me?'' Kol asks her.

Callia shakes her head. ''Yes of course. Sorry I missed the whole of your brother's speech.'' She says.

Kol smirks at her. ''Oh and why is that? Elijah is not at all boring'' He breathes.

Callia laughs. ''Oh I think you know.'' She says coyly.

Kol smiles at her ''excellent!'' He exclaims taking her hand and guiding her into the ball room.

Music begins to play and Kol leads Callia through the dance.

''You're a natural Carria.'' Kol breathes into her ear.

She blushes. ''Why thank you. My sister's ex-boyfriend is quite the dancer. He gave me lessons in the privacy of my own home. He never liked to show off.'' Callia says whilst trying to keep up with the steps.

Kol nods at her whilst he stares intently into her eyes. ''Your sister keeps looking over here. Does she not approve that I dance with you?'' Kol asks.

Callia looks over her shoulder to see Elena dancing with Damon. ''She's my older sister what do you expect? Plus you haven't been here long why would she not approve? She doesn't know you.'' Carria says.

''You don't know do you?'' Kol asks her darkly.

Callia looks at him confused. ''Know what?'' She asks.

''It doesn't matter dear. We have to switch now.'' He says before directing him into the arms of one of his brothers.

''Well hello Callia.'' He says.

''Hello Elijah?'' Carria asks.

''That is correct, how are you?'' He asks her.

Callia smiles. ''I'm well thank you. Yourself?'' she asks him as they gracefully dance around the floor.

''I'm very well. Very happy to have my family together again.'' He says with a peaceful smile.

Before Callia can say anything else she is back in Kol's arms being whisked across the dance floor. She can barely keep up with Kol's movements, but luckily he is strong enough to pull her around without her missing a step.

''Kol?'' She asks.

''Yes.''

''What don't I know?''

''Nothing dear. I was talking nonsense.'' He says reassuring her.

Carria smiles at him.

''I'm rather tired of dancing.'' Kol states suddenly.

Callia looks at him with a small smile. ''That's fine I get it.'' She says pulling herself out of Kol's grip and walking quickly out of the ball room and towards the main entrance. She walks towards Elena's car and goes to open the door but it's locked and she curses to herself. She turns around to walk back into the house but two arms bang on the car on either side of her head and she meets Kol's intense gaze.

''Callia. Why rush out like that? We were having fun.'' He says rather deviously.

Callia looks down to the floor. ''You were tired of dancing with me. So obviously you wanted me to go.'' She stutters.

Kol laughs. ''Darling I was having fun. Come on back inside I was enjoying your company very much and I would hate for that to end.'' He says coyly.

Callia looks up and straight into his mystical eyes. ''I would like to go home. I'm tired and I'm sick of my sister and her friends giving you and me the evils. They do not know you so have obviously judged you too quickly because you were dancing with me. Elena has a thing about keeping me protected.'' Callia rambles causing Kol's smile to grow.

''Well would you like some company on your way home?'' He asks.

''It's a rather long walk. I wouldn't want to trouble you with a long journey.'' Carria says.

Kol Laughs. ''Callia I was offering to drive you.'' He states.

Callia looks at him wide eyed. ''Oh... No it's perfectly fine I can find my own way home.'' She says beginning to walk off.

''Callia! Please stop walking away from me!'' Kol says rather angrily. ''A pretty girl like you cannot go wandering into the night. I'm driving you and that is final! Now take my hand.'' He orders as she turns around to face his angered stare.

Callia reluctantly takes his hand and he drags her towards a set of garages. He opens them quickly and presses a button on a set of keys he has pulled out of his pockets. A car flashes at the end of the garage and Callia gasps at the machine in front of her. A black Lamborghini Gallardo fills Callia's vision and she gasps.

''I know. She's a beauty isn't she?'' Kol asks.

''How did you manage to afford a car like that?'' She asks shocked.

Kol smirks at her opening the passenger door for her to climb in. ''Oh princess I couldn't tell you that.'' He says.

Callia quickly climbs in and watches as Kol walks around the car and then he climbs in turning on the gas instantly, pulling on the clutch and handbrake then they speed off into the night. Callia gives Kol directions to her house and when they arrive Kol walks her to her door.

''Would you like to come in for a cup of hot chocolate?'' She asks whilst fishing for her keys in her purse.

Kol is silent again as Callia proceeds to open the door and Kol does not follow her.

''Are you coming in or not?'' She asks looking straight into his eyes.

Kol smiles at her rather charmingly. ''I would love to come in for a hot chocolate.'' He says walking in after her.

Little did Callia know what it meant to invite Kol into her house.

**_So what did you guys think was it okay? I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really did enjoy writing it. My story will be AU from now on so I hope you like you like what I will be writing in future chapters! Please review, favorite and follow as they motivate me to write more! Plus I love to know if you like my story. Thanks so much, Vmk-xx. _**


	3. Hot chocolate

**Kept in the dark**

**Chapter 3**

**_Hello there! Here's chapter 3 for you lovely readers! I hope you enjoy..._**

Callia directs Kol into the kitchen and tells him to make himself comfortable. She stretches up to the cupboard where the hot chocolate is located.

''Would you like sugar?'' She asks him.

''Sugar in hot chocolate?'' He questions.

''Yeah I have a bit of a sweet tooth.'' She says blushing. ''Still would you like some?''

Kol shakes his head. ''I'm fine with just the chocolate powder thank you.'' He says politely.

Callia smiles at him and continues on her quest, she pulls two cups out and spoons the chocolate powder into them and proceeds to turn the kettle on. Kol watches her every move fascinated by the youngest Gilbert, Klaus had told him about Elena and Jeremy but he never mentioned Callia. Possibly because she was totally unaware of what had been brought into her siblings worlds. She is the innocent one that is lyed to everyday by her siblings, obviously to protect her. Oh Kol couldn't wait to get to know this girl.

''Darling.'' He states causing Callia to look up from stirring the cups. ''Where is your bathroom?'' He asks politely.

Callia smiles. ''Up the stairs, second door on your right.'' She instructs.

''Thank you.'' He says before disappearing.

Callia couldn't believe that such an attractive man was in her house about to drink hot chocolate with her. She smiled to herself as she poured some milk into the cups to cool the hot chocolate down a little. Kol returns after five minutes and Callia gives him his cup and he smiles brightly at her before she sits by him at the breakfast bar.

''So do you like Mystic Falls so far?'' Callia asks out of interest.

Kol nods. ''Yes what I have seen of it so far. Yes it is a very beautiful place with beautiful women.'' He says winking at Callia.

Callia blushes. ''I'm glad. It is a very interesting town.'' She says taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

''So tell me Callia, tell me about you.'' He says with a broad smile.

Callia looks at him stunned. ''Well. I'm a sophomore in high school. I love to paint; watching colors spread across a page fascinates me deeply. I'm a normal sixteen year old really; I like to hang around with my friends, go to the movies, ice-skating I love to skate, my favorite food is sausages.'' Kol smirks at that but covers it by taking a sip of his hot chocolate. ''My favorite color is red, notice my dress.'' She says waving her hands down her body, Kol finds himself drinking in her body she truly had a fantastic figure. ''That's all I can think of right now... Oh! I did used to cheer-lead with my sister but I'm not very comfortable with wearing those skimpy outfits so I quit.'' She says and Kol finds himself picturing her in a cheer-leading outfit and lets a smile spread across his face.

''Wow. Such an interesting girl.'' Kol says charmingly.

Callia blushes. ''Thank you. What about you tell me about you.'' She states with a big smile.

Kol rubs his hand over his chin causing Callia to laugh; he smiles at her and then breathes. ''My favorite is also red.'' He says huskily causing Callia's breath to hitch. ''My favorite thing to do is run, I could run for miles if I wanted too.'' He smirks. '' I've just moved here so friends aren't at the top of my lists and it's been a long time since I've seen a movie...'' He's cut off by the sound of ringing coming from Callia's purse.

She smiles apologetically at Kol and answers her phone.

_''Where the hell are you?'' _It's Elena.

''At home drinking a hot chocolate with a new friend.'' She says smiling over at Kol who smiles back.

_''What new friend?'' _Elena asks concerned.

''Kol Mikaelson. You know the man I was dancing with at the ball, he offered me a lift home so I invited him in for a hot chocolate as a thank you.'' Callia says honestly.

Elena is silent for a while and Callia waits patiently for her reply. Then a noise comes from the line. _''What are you doing bringing a stranger into your home?''_ It's Stefan.

''What I can't thank people for their kindness now?'' Callia snaps.

_''Callia he's dangerous!'' _Stefan snaps.

''What would you know he's only just moved here. Plus he's human like you and me and we aren't dangerous so he can't be either.'' Callia states. Kol is watching her with interest as she paces around the kitchen.

_''Callia just get him out of the house! Elena is coming home now, he best be gone by the time she's home!'' _Stefan demands.

''You can't tell me what to do!'' She snaps.

She hears Stefan huff. _''Just do it Callia!'' _He demands and puts the phone down causing Callia to glare at her phone.

''Should I leave?'' Kol asks.

Callia pouts. ''I think that would be best. Clearly my sister and her ex-boyfriend have forgotten what manners are.''

Kol offers her a small smile and approaches her and takes her hand in his and kisses it. ''It was very nice meeting you Callia Gilbert.'' He says with a smirk.

Callia blushes. ''It was nice meeting you too Kol Mikaelson. Will I see you again?'' She asks.

Kol releases her hand. ''I will make sure of it.'' He says before walking towards the door and Callia follows.

She opens the door for him and he steps out. ''Goodbye princess.'' He says walking down the drive towards his car.

''Goodbye Kol.'' Callia whispers before shutting the door behind her and collapsing against it.

_''I will make sure of it.'' _His voice echos in her head as she goes to clean up the cups.

When shes finished the front door flies open and Elena, Stefan, Damon and Caroline enter the house.

''What the hell were you thinking?!'' Elena snaps pulling Callia into her arms, she thrusts her backwards and places her hands on her arms. ''He didn't hurt you did he?'' Elena asks panicked.

Callia looks at her confused. ''Why would he hurt me? If you must know he was very charming and polite to me the whole evening.'' Callia says blushing.

Elena glares at her sister. ''You cannot see him again you understand me?'' Elena demands.

''And why not? You can't tell me who I can and cannot see!'' Callia screams pulling herself out of her sister's grip.

''Because he's dangerous Callia!'' Elena snaps.

''You don't even know him, how could you possibily know that?'' Callia questions.

Elena ducks her head before lifting it up a moment later glaring at Callia. ''I just know Callia! Trust me on this one!'' She begs.

''Why should I trust you? You sent Jeremy away for what claims to be for the best. But it really isn't he's miles away from his family and I miss my brother Elena and you wont let me go and see him!'' Callia shouts waving her hands around.

''It is for the best, please Callia you have to trust me! Everything I do for you is for your own good. It's too risky for you to visit Jeremy.'' Elena states reaching for her sister.

Callia takes a step back holding back her tears. ''I'm sick of you telling me what to do. Trying to protect me from unknown dangers. It's suffocating me.'' Elena reaches for Callia again but Callia stops her. ''Just leave me alone.'' She stutters shoving past her, Damon, Stefan and Caroline and storming up to her room where she collapses into her bed and sobs.

A few moments later she hears her door creak open and before she can tell them to go away, they embrace her... It's Caroline.

''Sweetie I know this is all hard for you. But you have to trust Elena on this.'' She says rubbing her back.

Callia looks up at her with tear filled eyes. ''I just don't understand why she doesn't tell me anything anymore. We used to be so close and then... Mum... And... Dad died and now she barely talks to me, her and Jeremy barely talk to me anymore.'' Callia sobs.

Caroline strokes her hair. ''Oh honey. Shush now everything she does for you is to make sure you're safe you have to believe that.'' She says trying to reassure her.

Callia is about to say something else when she gives up and just nods at Caroline. ''Thank you. But can you go now I'd like to be alone.'' Callia chokes.

''Of course. Just call if you need anything.'' Caroline smiles.

''I will.'' Callia says wiping her eyes.

Once Caroline has left the room and shut the door behind her, Callia begins to get ready for bed. She climbs under her covers and quickly falls to sleep. Not noticing the figure watching over her from the tree outside her window.

**_So what did you guys think? Did you like it? I can't thank you all enough for the reviews, favorites and follows, you guys are so awesome it makes me smile every time I get an email telling me I have these coming through! I hope you liked Kol and Callia interacting. As well as Elena's and Stefan's reaction to him being in the house! Hehe where did Kol go when he claimed to go the bathroom? Please leave me a review, follow and favorite as they motivate me to write more! Thank you so much, Vmk-xx._**


	4. Corruption

**Kept in the dark **

**Chapter 4 **

**_Hello there lovely readers! Here's chapter four for you, please enjoy! _**

''So you will be definitely coming home at some point?'' Callia asks down the phone.

_''Yes Callie I will be home soon, look I miss you too, I miss the both of you. But you can't keep giving Elena a hard time. What she tells you to do is for a reason so please listen to her.'' _Jeremy begs to her down the phone.

Callia grimaces into the phone. ''Since when did you start doing what Elena says?'' She asks coyly.

Jeremy laughs into the phone. _''Since I realized what she says and does is actually to protect me. So please listen to what she says to you! Or am I going to have to come home and go all overprotective brother on your ass?'' _Jeremy asks.

Callia laughs. ''No don't come home just for that. Come home because you have finally realized that you can't live without the two most important women in your life.'' Callia says smirking into the phone.

Jeremy laughs again. _''Oh Callie I do miss your idea of humor Now stop talking to me and go talk to Elena. You sulking for the past two days has really got her down. Weekends are meant to be for you two to spend some time together not for you to be sulking in your room because she told you, you are not allowed to see a boy you hardly know.'' _Jeremy states clearly into the phone.

Callia groans. ''But Jeremy she doesn't even know him. Why can't I see him he is really nice I know you would like him.'' She says cutely into the phone.

Jeremy sighs. _''Callie don't get all cute on me! Talk to Elena, go to school and then come home do your homework and if I hear that you have snuck out to see this Kol guy I'm coming straight home to beat the ass hole up and then scold you for disobeying your sister!'' _Jeremy demands.

Callia huffs. ''Fine. You win!'' She sulks.

Jeremy hums into the phone. _''Good! Now I gotta go, I have school myself. Callie I love and miss you kiddo. I'll be home soon I promise.'' _He says kindly.

Callia sighs. ''I love and miss you too Jer. You best keep that promise!'' She exclaims before putting the phone down.

Callia smiles and skips down stairs a huge smile on her face. She enters the kitchen to see Elena making breakfast for the both of them.

''I see you spoke to Jeremy then.'' Elena says with a small smile.

Callia smiles at her. ''Yeah. Lena I'm sorry about my behavior this weekend I've been such a bitch to you. You didn't deserve that.'' Callia says taking her sisters hand.

Elena smiles at her little sister knowing that she only calls her Lena when she really means what she is saying. ''Its okay Callie. I know sometimes this is hard for you. But you have to trust me you can't see Kol again.'' Elena says seriously as she puts a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her sister.

Callia smiles at her and begins to eat her breakfast. The girls do this in silence, enjoying the quiet after a weekend of shouting and screaming at each other. Jeremy was always the one to split up the arguments between the sisters telling them they were being stupid and they had better things to do rather than scream at each other. Now he had managed to do it from miles away, their brother truly was a miricale worker. Callia still knew that Elena was hiding something from her but she had decided to drop it since she needed to trust her sister with whatever she was protecting her from.

Once they had finished with breakfast. Elena drove Callia to school like she did everyday. When they arrive at school Callia kisses her sister on the cheek and makes her way over to her friends. Who both glare at her.

''Where have been all this weekend? We were meant to be hanging out remember?'' Grace questions. A feisty red head with piercing blue eyes.

''Sorry, Elena took my phone off me, we kinda fell out... Again.'' Callia says scratching the back of her head.

Grace groans. ''What about this time? She stole your straighteners? Pocked you?'' Grace questions folding her arms.

Callia glares at her. ''No!'' She snaps. ''I met someone and she didn't like it.'' Callia smirks.

Janet squils. A blonde haired excitable green eyed bundle of fun. ''Who? Callie who did you meet?'' She demands squeezing Callia's arm.

Callia takes a step back. '' Whoa Janet calm down.'' She laughs. ''I met him at the ball, he's called Kol and he's the youngest son of the Mikaelson's.'' She says with a small smile.

Grace and Janet both gasp. ''As in the new girl Rebekah's brother?'' They ask at the same time.

Callia laughs. ''Yes I guess so, I knew I recognized her face. How do you know that?'' She asks them confused.

''Well if you had of bothered to hang with us. She was in the grill on Sunday with two very nice looking men and when we spoke to her she introduced them as Kol and Finn. Her older brothers.'' Janet says with a smirk.

Callia groans. ''I had my phone taken off me!'' She snaps. ''Kol's hot right?'' She asks.

''Very!'' They both exclaim.

Callia smiles at them and then sighs. ''Elena won't let me see him again though. She says he's dangerous.'' She says.

Grace glares at her. ''How can she possibly know that! They just moved here. Well Kol and Finn anyway.'' She says.

Callia smiles. ''We can talk about this later. Let's get to History before Mr Saltzman gives us a detention for being late.'' She says.

The girls then rush to class and make it in as the bell goes. All through the lesson Callia can't think of anything else but Kol's dark and handsome features.

...

Callia walks out of the main entrance after her last class of the day. She begins to walk towards her sister's car when a figure steps out from behind a tree causing her to let out a small squeak.

''Kol? What are you doing here?'' She asked surprised to see him.

''I said I would make sure I could see you again. So here I am picking you up from school.'' He says leaning against the tree a smirk plastered on his face.

Callia blushes. ''Well that's sweet. But my sister said I can't see you again so if you don't mind.'' She says beginning to step around him but he stops her.

''Now are you really going to listen to your sister?'' He asks smirking down at her his eyes meeting hers.

Callia's blush deepens. ''Yes because she says your dangerous.'' Callia stutters her bottom lip quivering.

Kol's smirk becomes broader. ''How so? I just moved here she doesn't know me.'' He says.

''That's what I said but I promised I wouldn't see you again.'' Callia says trying to step by him again but he stops her once again.

''Now a girl like you should know that promises are meant to be broken.'' He says coyly.

Callia smirks at him. ''Where would we go?'' She asks him.

Kol looks deep into her eyes. ''Well I was thinking we could go skating.'' He says with a huge smile.

Callia beams at him. ''Really? You want to take me ice-skating?'' She asks excitedly.

''Why yes I would. But you are going to have to make your decision quick because your sister just left the school building.'' He says seriously.

Callia turns around and sees Elena walking out of the main entrance with Bonnie and Caroline on either side of her.

Callia pushes Kol behind the tree. ''Okay I'll come skating with you.'' She says smiling at him.

''Excellent! Now come on princess.'' He says pulling her by her arm towards his car.

But Elena wasn't the person they needed to worry about. Stefan watched Kol and Callia closely before making his way towards his car, preparing himself to follow them wherever Kol was taking her.

**_So what did you guys think? Was it okay? I hope you guys liked it because I really did enjoy writing this chapter (: So Stefan is following them, hmm will he make himself known to them or will he rush back to Elena to tell her? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Thank you again so much for the reviews, follows and favorites they really are keeping motivated with continuing this story. You guys truly are awesome! Please keeping reviewing, following and favoriting as they really do make me smile and want to write more chapters! Much love, Vmk-xx _**


	5. Doomed fun

**Kept in the dark**

**Chapter 5**

_**Hello there lovely readers! Here's chapter 5 for you all, I hope you enjoy...**_

Kol opens the door for Callia and she smiles at him before making herself comfortable. A moment later Kol is sat by her side and they are setting off towards the ice arena on the other side of town. No conversation is spoken between them as they travel just quick looks and smiles, both of them alone in their thoughts with the sound of the radio in the background.

When they arrive Kol opens Callia's door for her and they walk into the ice arena. It's small but beautiful and most importantly quiet. Callia stays slightly ahead of Kol as they join the queue full of teenagers and parents with their young children. Then Kol leans close to her.

''You do know I'm paying right?'' He whispers huskily into her ear.

Callia turns around and looks up at him wide eyed. ''You don't have to do that Kol.'' She insists.

He smirks at her. ''Well I am. I'm paying for you, no more objections.'' He says.

Callia sighs. ''Fine.'' She says and turns to face away from him and crosses her arms.

Kol leans in close again. ''How much is it? I mean I haven't been here long enough to know.'' Kol says.

Callia let's out a small laugh. ''Ten dollars each.'' She says keeping her eyes forward.

Kol chuckles. ''Lovely. What do I say?'' He asks.

Callia turns this time and looks up at him confused. ''Two tickets for skate hire. Kol have you ever been skating before?'' She asks him smirking.

Kol smirks. ''Do not mock me Callia. It's been a while since I have skated.'' He says.

Callia smiles at him and places her hand on his cheek and taps it three times. ''Do not worry I will hold your hand to make sure you don't fall on your ass.'' She says cockily.

Kol laughs and takes her hand in his causing Callia to blush. ''Any excuse to hold your hand.'' He says smiling down at her.

Callia keeps her hand in his as they make their way towards a free booth. Kol says exactly what Callia has told him to say and after getting their tickets they walk down a small set of stairs before joining the queue to pick up their skates. Once that is done they sit side by side on a bench and put their skates on. Kol helps Callia up and they walk hand in hand towards the entrance to get onto the ice. Kol squeezes Callia's hand as they step onto the ice and they begin to slowly go around.

Callia smiles up at him. ''See you're a natural.'' She says after a few laps around the ice.

Kol smiles down at her. ''Thank you princess, as are you.'' He says bringing her free hand up towards his face and kisses it delicately.

They continue to skate around for a few more laps before Callia turns towards Kol again. ''Thanks for bringing me here Kol. It's nice to come out without having my sister looking over my shoulder.'' She says smiling.

Kol looks at her confused. ''What do you mean?'' He asks.

Callia blushes. ''Well ever since my parents died. Her and my brother became really protective. It was just Elena at first but then Jeremy joined in, I'm not allowed to go on a date without either one of them being their. Luckily they stopped coming with me when I went out with friends. It just feels nice to be free for once.'' Callia says.

Kol smirks at her. ''This is a date?'' He asks coyly.

Callia freezes re-tracking her words and then her whole face becomes red. ''Kol I-'' she starts but Kol stops her.

''Don't get all nervous.'' He tells her squeezing her hand slightly and then he smiles. ''I would have to say this is a date, we are getting to know one another by doing something fun.'' He states.

Callia gapes at him. ''I guess so.'' She stutters.

''Now come on lets get skating again I think some people are annoyed that we have stopped in the middle of the ice.'' Kol says directing Callia's vision around the people trying to skate around them.

''Yes lets.'' She says with a small smile but then she takes her hand out of Kol's and smirks. ''Race you.'' She says before skating off.

Kol looks at her shocked but then a wicked grin crosses his face as he skates after her. This girl truly fascinated him to no end, he was having fun for this first time in nine hundred years, he had lied to her, he had never skated before and he was enjoying it. She was the innocent Gilbert sister who had no idea what he was; he was just a human in her eyes. He wasn't compelling her in any way she actually wanted to spend time with him and he truly felt honored by this.

She was shy, kind and good hearted but she was also wicked, sly and playful and Kol liked that about her. She wasn't going to judge him she was someone he could have fun with without having his secret weighing on his shoulders. He knew his feelings were more intense because of him being a vampire but he couldn't care less, this girl intoxicated him and he was going to take advantage of it.

Callia skated around the ice as fast as her feet would carry her. She could see Kol was catching her so tried to go faster but people kept getting in her way. She couldn't believe how much fun she was having, she felt free and reckless. She knew if Elena found out that she had come skating with Kol that she would call Jeremy and he would come home, so nothing bad could come out of this she would get her brother back.

Plus Kol truly mesmerized her; he was able to corrupt her decisions so easily with one quick look in her eyes. He consumed her, made her want to spend time with him. Right now she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here skating around the ice, laughing, smiling and having Kol hold her hand. She continues skating until a figure steps out in front of her causing Callia to gasp.

''Well hello Callia. Why are you skating around so fast?'' He asks folding his arms over his chest.

''Stefan? What are you doing here? Did you follow us here?'' She asks scoffing.

Kol comes up behind Callia then and wraps his arms around her waist.

''Got you!'' He exclaims happily. But then his expression changes when he meets Stefan's eyes. ''Well this is a surprise.'' He says coldly keeping his arms wrapped around Callia's waist.

Stefan glares at him. ''Let's deal with this off the ice shall we.'' Stefan says skating towards the rings exit.

Kol and Callia follow after him and sit down at a table in the food court area. Kol places a protective arm over Callia causing her to blush and smile slightly before she spots Stefan's glare and her expression becomes straight.

''Now Callia please tell me why you would completely go against your sisters wishes after the conversation you had with her this morning?'' Stefan asks seriously.

''How do you know about that?'' She asks glaring at him.

''I and your sister are close. She likes to keep me informed.'' He says.

''Fine. But I came here with Kol because I wanted too. I'm sixteen I can do what I like, Elena has to get used to that, I know I promised but-'' she stops for a moment. ''But you know I love to skate and Kol offered to take me.'' She says smiling up at Kol who smiles back.

''Still doesn't give you the excuse to lie.'' Stefan hisses.

Callia is about to respond but Kol speaks for her. ''I think you should be the one doing the explaining here. Why would you follow her?'' He asks glaring at Stefan.

''I wanted to make sure she was safe.'' Stefan states.

''Why wouldn't she be safe with me?'' Kol asks.

Stefan cocks his head to one side. ''Oh I think you know.'' He says.

Kol smirks. ''I don't believe I do. Please Stefan enlighten me.'' Kol says coldly.

Stefan's glare deepens and then he leaves the table and walks to the other side of the room taking out his phone as he does. Callia then turns towards Kol.

''I am so sorry about that. Him and Damon are like my sisters body guards and that kinda applies to me as well.'' Callia says with a sigh.

Kol smiles at her. ''Do not worry about it princess. Now if your guess is as good as mine I believe he will be ringing your sister. So shall we run for it?'' He asks.

Callia smiles. ''I think that would be best.'' She says standing up with him.

They hand their skates in quickly and head for the stares door. They make it out of the building without Stefan making an appearance, but before they can make it to Kol's car Elena and Damon stop them.

''Callia oh no you don't!'' Elena snaps.

Callia looks in-between her and Damon and then at Kol.

''I'm so sorry this has happened again. We can't finish anything can we?'' She says with a small smile.

''It is fine really princess.'' He says with a smile. ''Here take this.'' He says handing her a piece of paper. ''Put it in your pocket before she sees. See you soon Callia.'' He whispers into her ear before heading towards his car.

Callia watches him but then feels an arm pulling her.

''Get in the car! We will talk about this when we are home.'' Elena demands shoving Callia into the back of her car whilst Damon takes the drivers seat and Elena climbs into the passenger seat.

The atmosphere is tense as they drive home. Callia keeps her eyes looking out the window; she quickly takes the piece of paper out of her pocket and looks at Damon and Elena quickly before opening it.

_''You may need this. Kol x''_

Its Kol's number, Callia lets a small smile spread across her face before she notices Elena's eyes on her and she pouts. She's in a lot of trouble.

_**Hey guys! So what did you think? Was this all good? I hope you enjoyed this chapter I had a lot of fun writing this that I couldn't stop myself from typing! Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites and reviews they truly do mean a lot to me! So keep doing them because they motivate me to write more! Thanks a bunch, Vmk-xx.**_


	6. Trouble

**Kept in the dark **

**Chapter 6 **

**_Hey guys! Actually love you all so much right now! But I will save the loving for later, here's chapter 6 for you lovely people! Please enjoy... _**

Callia keeps her hand on the door handle as Damon begins to pull up in her drive. When Damon brings the car to a stop Callia quickly unbuckles her seat belt and pulls her door open in record time. She runs for the front door and opens it quickly and shuts it behind her as Damon and Elena scream her name. She takes a deep breath and runs up the stairs towards her room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

She collapses into her bed breathing heavily. She quickly pulls out her phone and types Kol's number into it. Then she sends him a quick text.

_''So you have my number too. Callia x'' _

Callia smiles to herself at the kiss, then her door flies open and both Elena and Damon glare at her. She shoves her phone into her back pocket as well as the note. Callia gulps and stares at the two angry faces in front of her.

''Elena I-'' she starts to say before Elena stops her.

''Save your explanation Callia I don't want to hear it!'' She growls and Callia pouts. ''I can't believe you broke your promise! You said you wouldn't see him again, you gave me your word!'' She screams at her.

Callia gapes at her she's never seen her sister so angry before. ''Lena, I couldn't help it, he mesmerizes me one look in his eyes and I do what he says. He corrupts me and it feels amazing.'' Callia says a smile forming on her lips.

Elena and Damon share a look and they begin to whisper to themselves. Callia doesn't catch a word.

''He can't compel her, her bracelet is rigged with vervain.'' Elena whispers to Damon.

''Looks like we don't have problem then.'' Damon whispers back sarcastically.

''I know. He can come in here whenever he wants as well.'' Elena whispers.

Damon doesn't reply only turns towards Callia.

''So you going to see Mr pretty boy again?'' Damon asks Callia.

Callia blushes. ''Maybe.'' She says coyly a smirk crossing her face.

''No the answer to that question was no. Come on Callia don't you know anything?'' Damon growls his eyes becoming wide.

''Why can't I see him?'' She asks, Elena goes to answer her but Callia continues. ''I know, he's dangerous, no good, blah, blah, blah!'' She snaps. ''Well for your information! To me he's kind, funny and great to be around! I'm sixteen you can't stop me hanging around with him! That's not fair Elena!'' Callia snaps standing her ground.

Elena sighs, looks up at Damon and then towards Callia. ''Callie you have to understand if you continue to see him, you will be danger and I won't be able to protect you.'' Elena says giving her sister a sad look.

Callia looks at her sister. ''You don't have to protect me Lena; I'm fine Kol isn't going to hurt me okay. We were having fun on the ice rink until Stefan turned up and ruined that. Please let me see him again.'' Callia begs.

Elena shakes her head. ''No Callie I can't let you see him. I'm sorry I can't lose you as well.'' Elena says sadly.

Callia frowns at her. ''What do you mean?'' She asks.

Elena sighs. ''Nothing, you just can't see him again okay. Please for the sake of my health, when Stefan called and said you were with him I nearly had a heart attack. Just don't see him again.'' Elena says.

Callia crosses her fingers behind her back. ''I promise. For real this time I won't see him again.'' Callia says with a sigh.

Elena approaches her then and hugs her tight. Damon scoffs at the sight in front of him. ''You're seriously going to let her off that easily? Elena really?'' He questions glaring at her.

''Yes I am. She's my sister Damon and she doesn't know any better.'' She says to him before directing him out of the room.

Callia waits for her door to close before a wicked grin spreads across her face. She had gotten away with it... Almost. She knew that Elena was going to have eyes watching her from every angle from now on. So seeing Kol was going to get a lot harder for her. At least she had his number that was going to make things a lot easier. They couldn't stop her texting or calling him.

Suddenly her phone begins to ring and she picks up without checking who it is.

_''Well hello there princess.'' _Kol says huskily into the phone.

Callia blushes. ''H-hi Kol.'' She stutters.

_''I had fun with you today.''_ He says happily. _''Until Stefan ruined it.''_ He says coldly.

''I had fun too. I know I'm sorry about him.'' Callia says going to sit by her window.

_''I want to see you again.''_ Kol comes out with suddenly.

Callia freezes on the spot staring out her window for a good minute only her breathing can be heard through the phone. Then she replys. ''I'd like that. But my sisters going to have people watching my every move.'' Callia sighs.

Kol laughs into the phone. _''Trust me Callia, if I want to see you I will see you.'' _He says rather cunningly.

Callia smiles a goofy smile and bites her lip. ''How are you going to do that?'' She asks coyly.

Kol laughs again. _''Look to your left.'' _He says.

Callia does as she's told and there he is, in all his handsome glory. Kol Mikaelson is stood in her back garden smirking up at her. ''What the hell are you doing here?'' She asks shocked.

Kol's smirk deepens. _''I wanted to see you so here I am.''_ He says.

''That's sweet. But you can't get in. My sister will kill you if she sees you.'' Callia says leaning closer to the window.

Kol's smirk becomes devilish. _''Open your window.''_ He states.

''What?'' She asks.

_''Open your window. I'm going to climb the tree and then climb into your room through your window.''_ He says sheepishly.

Callia looks at him horrified. ''Are you crazy?'' She asks.

_''Put your phone down, open your window and step back.''_ He instructs.

Callia does as she is told and waits for Kol to enter her room. He does moments later with a light fud. He then shuts the window behind him and a wicked grin crosses his face.

''Hey.'' He says.

''Hey.'' Callia whispers.

Kol looks at her confused. ''Why are you whispering?'' He asks stepping a little closer.

''Because if my sister hears you I'm dead.'' She says crossing her arms over her chest.

Kol takes another step towards her. ''So let her kill you.'' He says sarcastically.

''I got off lightly today. If she finds you in my room. I'm dead, I mean it Kol.'' Callia says.

Kol proceeds to get closer. ''She wouldn't kill you.'' He says huskily.

Callia looks at him blankly stepping back slightly. ''You don't know my sister.'' She says.

Kol keeps coming forward. ''I don't have to know her, to know she won't kill you.'' He says smirking.

Callia takes two steps back; she's getting closer and closer to the wall right to her window.

Kol gets a little bit closer. ''What do I have to do to make you believe me?'' Kol whispers.

Callia looks at him wide eyed. ''I don't know.'' Callia whispers so quietly a human wouldn't be able to catch it.

''Believe me Callia. Your sister won't kill you.'' He says as he shields her body with his.

Callia takes another step back feeling the wall brush against her fingertips. ''You don't know what she would do to keep you away from me.'' Callia breathes.

Kol smirks and then takes another step forward pushing Callia up against the wall. ''Do you want her to keep me away from you?'' Kol says playfully.

Callia looks up at him wide eyed, her lips slightly parted. ''No.'' She breathes.

''I don't want to stay away from you either.'' Kol says looking deep into Callia's eyes.

Nothing is between them. Callia can hardly breathe he's right in front of her his eyes piercing into hers.

''Don't.'' Callia stutters.

Kol smirks wickedly. ''Don't what?'' He asks.

''Don't tease me.'' Callia states.

''That wasn't my intention princess.'' Kol breathes placing a hand on her cheek. ''I never got to steal a kiss at the end of our first date.'' He says leaning his head in a little closer.

''Do it.'' Callia breathes slowly bringing her arms upwards.

Then he does it, captures her lips in his and cups her face while her arms settle on his waist. Its soft not to intense until Kol's tongue brushes against Callia's lower lip. His arms suddenly drop to her waist and Callia's arms go flying up around his neck and Kol's tongue enters her mouth. That's when the battle begins.

**_Hehe and I shall leave it there! So what did you guys think? Was this all good? I hope you enjoyed it! I love you all so much I was so touched with the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter and every single one made me smile! You guys really are the sweetest and I can't thank you enough not just the reviews but the follows and favorites they mean so much to me! So keep them coming because they will motivate me to write more. Love you all so much! Vmk-xx _**


	7. Another set of eyes

**Kept in the dark **

**Chapter 7 **

**_Hey there guys! Here's chapter 7 for I hope you enjoy it... _**

Tongues meeting and heavy breathes are all that can be heard from Callia's room as she and Kol continue to kiss. Both of them are so into it that both are shocked when suddenly Callia pulls away from Kol and breathes heavily as her forehead rests against his. She looks up into his eyes with surprise.

''Did that really just happen?'' She asks breathlessly.

Kol smirks. ''Sure did princess.'' He whispers beginning to lean in again but Callia places a finger on his lips.

''No.'' She breathes. ''Not yet.'' She says smiling up at him.

Kol glares at her. ''And why not?'' He asks.

''I need to check something. I'll be back in a moment.'' Callia says pecking him on the lips quickly before she leaves her room and runs downstairs to see Elena has her back to her whilst she sits watching television on the couch.

''Elena?'' She asks.

Elena turns around and smiles at her. ''Hey Callia, you alright?'' She asks.

''Yeah I'm fine. Just came down to check you were alone.'' Callia says.

Elena gives her a look. ''Well I'm not exactly alone.'' Elena says and then the kitchen door flies open.

''Hey kiddo. Guess whose back.'' Jeremy says opening his arms wide.

Callia lets out a small squil and jumps into his arms. ''You're home.'' She breathes into his neck.

Jeremy pulls away from her. ''Only because you didn't do as you were told.'' He says raising his eyebrows at her.

Callia blushes. ''I'm sorry. But Kol's so-'' Callia stops herself remembering he is just upstairs.

Jeremy covers his ears. ''Don't want to know Callie! All I want to know is that you aren't going to see him again.'' He says coyly.

Callia shakes her head. ''I'm not.'' She lies; she can almost see the smirk forming on Kol's face.

''Good because I'm home and here to restore peace into this household.'' Jeremy says smirking at his sisters.

Both of them glare at him. ''Hey!'' They both exclaim.

''You know it's true.'' Jeremy says placing an arm around Callia.

''It might be true but me and Lena don't want to hear it. We have been getting along fine. Just the whole Kol thing caused tension.'' Callia says looking in-between her siblings.

Elena smiles at her brother and sister. ''She's right Jer. Things have been fine.'' She says.

''It's great to have you home Jer. But I have to love you and leave you, I have a lot of homework to do so I will talk to you in the morning.'' Callia says.

Jeremy only ruffles her hair and smiles down at his sister before Callia sprints up the stairs into her room to find it empty of Mr tall, dark and handsome. She looks around confused, she walks towards her window to see if he has climbed out of it but it is firmly closed. Then two arms wrap tightly around her and before Callia can scream a hand covers her mouth.

''Hush, it's only me.'' Kol whispers into her ear.

Callia turns around in his arms. ''Where were you?'' She whispers.

''Listening.'' He says with a smirk.

''You were listening to my conversation?'' She asks.

''Yes. I see your brother is back, how nice, you think he will kick my ass for being in your room?'' He asks wiggling his eyebrows.

Callia laughs remembering the conversation she had, had with her brother that morning. ''Yes he would.'' Callia says a smirk forming on her lips.

Kols arms drop from Callia's waist. ''Well I best get going before he catches me.'' Kol says heading for the window.

Callia pouts. ''I don't want you to go.'' She whispers.

Kol turns back towards her. ''What did you say?'' He asks a devilish look forming on his face.

''Don't go.'' She says.

Kol runs towards her and captures her lips in his again, his tongue darting straight into her mouth as their bodies press against one anothers. Kol let's his hands travel down Callia's back and they find a way into the back pockets of Callia's jeans. This causes Callia to smirk into the kiss as she lets her arms tighten around his neck; her bracelet getting very close to his skin.

''Oh how you fascinate me Callia.'' Kol says against her lips.

''This feels so naughty.'' Callia says smirking at him before his lips are on hers again.

''This is our little secret.'' Kol says.

''No body has to know.'' Callia breathes.

''Not a soul.'' Kol breathes.

They continue to kiss for several moments before Callia pulls away and looks up at him seriously.

''How are we going to do this?'' She asks.

''Well I know that I can't keep away from you. Callia you intoxicate me.'' He says.

Callia blushes. ''I can't keep away from you either. But now my brothers home that's another set of eyes on me.'' She states unhooking her arms from around his neck but Kol keeps his hands in her back pockets.

''Well I have your number so communicating shan't be a problem.'' He says staring intensely into her eyes.

''I guess.'' Callia stutters.

Kol goes deep into thought and then smirks down at Callia. ''You could always come to my house and I can keep sneaking in here through the window.'' He says.

She looks at him stunned. ''You do realize Elena will have people following my every move?'' Callia states.

Kol glares at her and then places his hand on his chin and begins to stroke it. ''Sneaking around used to be so much easier.'' He sighs.

Suddenly Callia's door handle begins to rattle; she looks at Kol panicked who has already begun to open her window. She waves at him and he smiles before making the jump causing Callia to gasp as her door flies open and Jeremy and Elena enter.

''Hey guys.'' Callia says.

''You're not doing homework?'' Jeremy questions.

''I just finished I was about to come downstairs.'' Callia says with a smile.

Elena and Jeremy both smile at her. ''Cool. We were just coming up to see if you wanted to come to the grill with us. Neither of us can be bovered to cook.'' Jeremy says with a laugh.

Callia smiles. ''Sure.'' She says.

Elena and Jeremy smile. ''Alright see you downstairs.'' Elena says.

After they leave a huge smirk spreads across Callia's face. She had gotten away with it, for once in her life she had finally gotten away with something and it felt so good. She grabs her jacket from the back of the door and makes her way downstairs to where Elena and Jeremy are waiting for her. They leave the house quickly and climb into Jeremy's car. The ride is short to the grill and they all make their way to a table and settle into their seats.

''I'm going to go and see if they will give me my job back.'' Jeremy says before walking towards the bar.

''It's for the best.'' Elena blurts out.

''What?'' Callia asks her.

''You not seeing Kol, it's for the best. I'm sorry I know you like him but I need to protect you.'' Elena says.

Callia sighs. ''Can we not talk about it tonight. I don't want to argue with you on Jeremy's first night back.'' She says.

Elena nods at her before Matt approaches them a small notepad in hand.

''Hey guys. You want something?'' Matt asks.

Elena beams up at him. ''Yes three house burgers please with fries and salad on the side.'' Elena says.

''Three?'' Matt questions.

''Yeah three dude.'' Jeremy says from behind him.

Matt turns around and smiles widely at Jeremy before they clap their hands togehter and hug. ''Good to see you back man.'' He says.

''We'll have three cokes as well thanks Matt.'' Callia says.

''Sure. I'll be back soon.'' He says with a smile.

Jeremy takes a seat opposite his sisters and smiles. ''Got my job back.'' He says.

''Yay!'' Both girls squeal.

Matt brings their food and drinks over a few minutes later and they all settle into a casual conversation. All three of them enjoying the normalness of this meal. Two of them more than one.

**_Hey guys! So what did you think? Was this okay? Hehe! Callia got away with it for once! She's going to be getting a few ideas about that ;) thank you all so much for the reviews I received for the previous chapter I love you all so much for that! I also love all of you who continue to follow and favorite I'm so touched that you like my story so much! So keep it up as it will motivate me more! Love you all, Vmk-xx._**


	8. A week leads to something

**Kept in the dark **

**Chapter 8 **

**_Hey guys! Here's chapter 8 for you guys! _**

Normal had been the main word for the Gilbert siblings over the past week. Callia hadn't seen Kol, just the odd text and phone call They had decided not to see each other for some time so Elena and Jeremy could grow to trust her and stop people watching her so much. Callia missed him, she craved his eyes, his kiss, his touch everything about him she wanted. But she knew if Elena and Jeremy were going to get off her back then she had to keep her promise... Some how.

...

Kol sat alone whilst throwing his phone from hand to hand contemplating whether to call her. He had wanted to since the last call which had been two days ago. He was falling for her and fast, one disadvantage of being a vampire; his emotions were more excelled. But he could feel that she was falling for him too. He wanted to feel her arms around his neck again, feel her lips on his, hear her heart beat faster everytime he got close to her, this girl was captivating him and he didn't care he wanted her to be able to do that to him.

But he had to be careful because if Klaus knew that his little brother was falling for a human and that human happened to be Elena's sister then she would be in danger. Just like everyone who had a connection to Elena.

''Oh just call her Kol.'' Finn spits at he walks through the living room.

Kol looks at his brother confused.

''Oh come on Kol. You live in a house full of vampires we hear everything.'' Finn says.

Kol looks at his brother shocked. ''Klaus.'' He states suddenly worried about Callia's safety.

''Do not worry dear brother. Klaus and Elena have a deal he can't touch her while she doesn't know anything.'' Finn says.

''Oh.'' Kol says.

Finn looks at Kol with a confused look. ''Were you going to tell her?'' He asks.

Kol sighs. ''No I couldn't do that to her. It's best that she knows I'm human, you've seen the hell our brother has put Elena and her friends and family through. If Callia knew... I can't have her apart of that hell.'' He says.

''You're falling for her?'' Finn asks.

Kol smirks. ''As much as she is falling for me.'' He states.

''It's been two days. Call her.'' Fin says before leaving the room.

Kol sighs and unlocks his phone, Callia's number comes up on the screen and he sighs pressing the call button.

_''Hello.'' _Her soft voice says.

''Hello princess.'' Kol breathes.

He hears Callia's breathing hitch. _''I miss you.'' _She stutters.

Kol smirks to himself. ''I miss you too.'' He says

Callia sighs. _''I know that we have to do this because of my sister and brother being overprotective. I just wish I could see you; it's been a week Elena hasn't talked about you since we had dinner at the grill.'' _She says the hope clear in her voice.

Kol sighs. ''Would you like to come over to my house? Or do you want me to sneak through the window?'' He asks.

Callia lets out a small squeak. _''You coming through my window would be less risky... But I like taking risks so I would like to come to yours.'' Callia says. _

Kol smiles. ''Great well its four thirty now. Do you want me to come and get you?'' He asks.

Callia goes silent for a moment. _''No. Meet me at the grave yard.'' _She says.

''Why?'' He asks.

_''I can tell Jeremy and Elena that I'm going to visit my parents.'' _She says rather sadly.

''Okay. I'll pick you up in twenty minutes.'' He says.

_''Thank you. See you soon.'' _She breathes.

Kol smiles. ''See you soon Callia.'' He says before putting the phone down.

...

Callia smiles as she puts down the phone, she turns on her radio and begins to dance around her room. She's going to see Kol again and shes more than excited. She looks down at her appearance and realizes she's wearing her sweats and a hoody. She quickly opens her waredrobe and pulls out a pair of jeans, a nice top and a jacket. She then grabs her converse and pulls them on quickly before she runs downstairs grabbing her bag as she goes.

''Callie where are you going?'' Jeremy asks her.

Callia looks down. ''To see mum and dad.'' She stutters.

Jeremy gives her a soft smile. ''You want some company?'' He asks approaching her and pulling her into a hug.

Callia pulls out of Jeremys grip and looks deep into her brother's eyes. ''No I'd rather go alone.'' She says.

''You sure?'' He asks concerned.

The last time Callia had gone to visit her parents she had disappeared for hours. When Jeremy and Elena had finally clicked on that she was gone they had found her in the graveyard curled up in a ball by their parent's head stone. She had been crying and she was shaking, out of all three of them it had hit Callia the hardest that she had lost her parents. Right now she hated herself for using them as an excuse for her to see Kol.

''Jeremy I'll be fine.'' She says giving him a reassuring smile.

Jeremy stares at her for a moment. ''Callie seriously I can come with you.'' He says.

''No. I and mum have a lot to talk about.'' She says.

Jeremy brushes a hand across his sister's cheek. ''Okay Callie. But call me if you need me okay?'' He says.

Callia nods. ''I will, don't worry. I have my paints and sketch book.'' She says patting her bag.

Jeremy smiles. ''Okay see you later kiddo.'' He says.

''Yeah see you later.'' She says shutting the door behind her.

She walks down the path to get onto the sidewalk but before she can cross the driveway Elena pulls into the drive.

''Callia where are you going?'' She asks suspicously.

''To see mum and dad.'' She answers.

''Oh. I'm sorry to make you wait but can you come inside for a moment?'' Elena asks.

Callia gives her a surprised look. ''Sure.'' She says before following Elena inside.

Elena guides Callia into the living room where she sits her down. Then Jeremy appears and they both give her a sympathetic look.

''There's something we've been meaning to tell you for a long time now.'' She says.

Callia gives her a confused look before Elena continues.

**_I think I shall leave it there for you guys. I hope you liked it :D we are getting a little closer... _**

**_Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows I love you guys so much! They all mean so much to me and I am so greatful that you like my story! So please keep doing what you are doing because it will motivate me to write more and faster! Love you all, Vmk-xx_**


	9. The truth and further corruption

**Kept in the dark **

**Chapter 9 **

_**Hey guys! Well here we go... **_

Callia sat frozen, Elena had told her everything. Her hands clung to Elena's while Jeremy rubbed her back, the tears just kept coming and they weren't going to stop. It was all too much to take in. Stefan saved Elena but not her parents. Stefan was a vampire. Damon was a vampire. Bonnie was a witch. Caroline was a vampire. Elena was some mystical creature that caused her to look exactly like someone from the past, due to her birth mothers bloodline. They told her of Katherine and Callia couldn't believe it. Jeremy had a ring that caused him to come back to life after something _supernatural_ killed him. Alaric was Elena's stepdad in some way as her birth mother was married to him before Damon turned her into vampire.

Alaric was a vampire hunter and had been since his wife had died. Vervain stopped vampires from controlling humans. Her bracelet was rigged with it which shocked her. All of this had happend and she had been completely unaware. Jeremy had been unaware also for some time before he had figured it out, but Elena had confirmed it.

Then there was the origionals, Klaus, Elijah, Finn, Rebekah and Kol. Kol was a vampire. This had triggered Callia to burst into tears. Klaus had killed Aunt Jenna. Elena told her everything about what they had done and what Klaus' plan was. Jeremy took over telling Callia about the deal Elena and Klaus had and Callia began to shake. Klaus could do anything he wanted to her now she knew everything. But for some reason Callia couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. She had to hear it from him.

''You're lying.'' Callia hissed.

Elena and Jeremy both gave her sympathetic smiles. ''I know it's hard to believe Callia and it's a lot to take in. But you have to believe us. We didn't tell you because it was the only way to protect you.'' Elena said looking straight into her sisters eyes.

''You're lying. You both are.'' Callia says jumping up and heading for the door.

''Callia please.'' They both beg.

Callia puts her hand on the door handle. ''I'm going to go and see mum and dad. You know where I am if you need me.'' She says walking out the door before they can stop her.

She had to see him. To see if it was all true.

She walked quickly towards the cemetary knowing that she was late; she hoped Kol was a patient _vampire_ if he was one. When she arrived, she couldn't see his car so she decided to visit her parents. She walked through the graveyard straight to her families plot and there they were. Her mother, father, Aunt Jenna and Uncle John. Who was Elena's father as Callia had just found out. She sat by them all and smiled.

''Hey everyone. Mum, dad, Aunt Jenna, Uncle John.'' She said letting a tear fall.

She repeated to them what Elena and Jeremy had told her. Asking them whether they knew or whether they were just like her. Always in the dark, kept in the background out of danger. She missed them all, even Uncle John's intense gaze. Then she heard them, footsteps heading her way. She froze she knew it was him.

''Callia?'' He questions.

Callia turns around and there he is, tall, dark and handsome. ''Kol.'' She stutters.

Kol looks at her with concern. ''What's wrong?'' He asks.

Callia turns away from him trying to stop the tears.

''Your family?'' He asks refering to the graves.

Callia turns back around. ''Yes, but that isn't why I'm crying.'' She says.

Kol kneels to her level. ''Then why are you crying?'' He asks looking into her eyes.

''Is it true?'' She questions with a stutter.

Kol glares at her. ''Is what true?'' He asks.

''_Is it true?_'' She asks again looking straight into his eyes.

Kol looks at her with shock. He looks away from her and that's when Callia knew. He was a vampire. The brother of the vampire who killed her Aunt.

''That's all I need know.'' She says standing up and beginning to walk away before Kol steps in front of her.

He grabs her arm and Callia tries to pull away but he's to strong. ''Callia please listen to me.'' He says.

Callia glares up at him. ''Your brother killed my Aunt. Your brother has a hold on my sister. You're a vamp... Vampire.'' She says staring straight into his eyes.

''My brother locked me away for a hundred years. You think we are on good terms?'' He asks hers.

''Elena didn't tell me that.'' Callia whispers.

Kol smirks but Callia glares at him and it soon fades. ''Yes I'm a vampire. You have to know everything I said to you. Every kiss we had it wasn't to get at my brother because he couldn't touch you. I generally feel something for you princess.'' Kol breathes bringing his hand up to Callia's face.

Callia lets her cheek fall into his hand. ''Why did you lie to me?'' Callia breathes.

''To protect you. I know about Elena's and Klaus' deal. If he knows you know. I can't protect you.'' Kol says.

Callia pulls away from his touch. ''He still killed her. The only family I have now is Jeremy because of him. Yeah sure Elena's my sister, but she's not a Gilbert.'' Callia breathes. ''He's destroyed my family I can't let him get away with that.'' Callia stutters as the tears begin to fall.

Kol throws his arms around her and he stares at her for a moment. ''He destroyed my family too.'' Kol says.

Callia looks up at him confused. ''You're all together how could he of destroyed it?'' Callia ask unable to pull her eyes away from his.

Kol scoffs. ''He kept Finn in a coffin for nine hundred years and me in one for a hundred. Rebekah and Elijah were lucky enough not to be put in one. Well Rebekah not until later. He ripped my mother's heart out.'' He says.

Callia knew about his mother and how she was alive Elena had explained that to her. Just not about the coffins which confused her. ''You want revenge.'' She states.

Kol smirks at her. ''I want more than that. I want to get even. Do what he did to me to him.'' Kol says.

Callia blushes but her face quickly becomes serious. ''How can I trust you? Knowing what you are.'' She says.

Kol smirks at her and quickly captures her lips in his. Callia trys to pull away from him but she can't, he's to strong. To irististable. She pulls away from him and glares at him.

''Don't do that.'' She hisses taking a step away from him.

''Why not?'' He asks coyly.

Calia glares at him. ''You know why. I've just found out that my sister has been keeping me in the dark for nearly two years about the life she's living. I'm apart of that now. I can't be around you knowing what your brother did to my family.'' She says honestly.

Kol glares at her. ''You're really going to let my idiot brother get in the way of what we feel for each other? Callia I meant what I said I can't keep away from you.'' He states.

Callia smiles and blushes. ''I can't keep away from you either. But if your brother finds out-'' she's cut of by Kol's lips.

She quickly pushes him off her. ''No Kol!'' She shouts.

Kol wipes his hand across his lips. ''Why not?'' He whines.

Callia gives him a desperate smile. ''We can't. You're a vampire.'' She scolds.

Kol smirks. ''Doesn't stop your sister.'' He scoffs.

Callia lets out a small laugh. ''I guess so but...'' She stops.

''But what? Remember this is our little secret. No one has to know that you know what I am. No one has to know about us.'' Kol says.

Callia steps forward and places her hands on either side of his face. ''No one has to know?'' She questions her eyes locking with his again.

''No one. Klaus still thinks you know nothing so it will stay that way.'' He says.

Callia lets out a breath. ''Good.'' She says smiling up at him. ''You need help with this getting even thing?'' She asks with a devious smile.

Kol smirks down at her. ''Maybe.'' He says.

Callia lowers her hands from his face and wraps her arms around his neck. ''Our little secret?'' She asks.

A coy grin crosses Kol's face. ''Our little secret.'' He says before wrapping his arms around her and connecting his lips with hers.

The only people watching them are in spirit.

_**Lalalalala! Well there you go she knows! Muhahaha, Callia and Kol working together to try and take Klaus down ;) will it work? Well I don't know it will all be revealed soon! Thank you again so much for the reviews, follows and favorites they really do make me smile! So keep them coming they give me motivation! Love you all so much, thanks Vmk-xx. **_


	10. Family

**Kept in the dark **

**Chapter 10 **

**_Hey guys! Here's another chapter for all you lovely people! _**

Callia pulls out of Kol's grip a smile plastered on her face. ''I have to go.'' She breathes.

Kol pouts. ''Why?'' He asks.

''I need to talk to my brother and sister. They were telling the truth and I stormed out of the house like a spoilt little girl. I just had to know the truth from you for me to believe it.'' Callia says with a small smile.

Kol brushes his hand across her cheek. ''Do what you have to do.'' He breathes.

Callia smiles. ''I know that I have to be around you but this is going to take me a while to adjust too.'' She says.

Kol smiles at her. ''I know and I'm going to give you all the time you need.'' He says.

''Good. I'll call you, don't call me just wait okay?'' She asks him.

Kol glares at her. ''Are we still...'' He trails off.

''Yes I'm still going to help you. Just give me the time I need. Besides it's our little secret.'' She says.

Kol kisses her quickly. ''Our little secret.'' He says before he disappears.

Callia gasps but shakes it off and begins to make her way home. It's dark now so Callia quickens her pace. Knowing what she knows now she knows that vampires are free to roam around at night. When she walks through the door Jeremy and Elena are waiting for her and they both give her sympathetic smiles.

''How are you feeling?'' Elena asks her.

''Better. I'm sorry I stormed out it's just a lot to take in.'' Callia breathes walking over to her siblings and squeezing her body in-between them.

Callia puts an arm around her sister. ''Don't worry we are going to keep you safe. Me, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Stefan and Damon.'' She says with a small smile.

''What if Klaus finds out that I know. What will he do to me?'' Callia stutters feeling the tears building in her eyes.

Jeremy grabs his sister's hands. ''He isn't going to find out. As far as he knows you still don't know anything and it's going to stay that way.'' Jeremy says.

Callia squeezes Jeremy's hands. ''Good.'' She says then she takes a deep breathe. ''But I don't want Stefan anywhere near me.'' She says.

Elena gasps. ''Why?'' She questions.

Callia looks straight into her sister's eyes. ''He saved you Elena, why couldn't he have saved mum and dad too?'' She asks stuttering every word.

Elena brushes her hand down her sister's face. ''It was too late Callie. Too late to save them.'' She says holding back the tears. ''There was nothing Stefan could do, they were gone when he went back down.'' She says.

Callia takes in the information and then nods slowly.

''It's going to be okay Callia we promise. Now do you understand why you couldn't see Kol again?'' Jeremy asks her.

Callia nods closing her eyes. ''He's dangerous.'' She lies.

''Not as dangerous as Klaus. But dangerous enough and I'm sorry about it all I know you liked him.'' Elena says.

Callia lets a blush spread across her cheeks. ''Yeah I did, but now I know the truth, I feel different.'' She says.

''Be careful who you invite in next time.'' Jeremy says rather smugly.

Callia shoves him her own smirk crossing her face. ''I will.'' She says.

'' Everything's going to be okay Callie you don't have to worry about anything.'' Elena says to her kindly.

''I'm glad you told me. But I would like to help.'' She says.

Elena and Jeremy look at her horrified. ''If you help Klaus will know you know and I can't have him hurting you.'' Elena breathes carressing her sisters face.

Callia sighs. ''I guess.'' She breathes.

Elena forces Callia to look at her. ''Don't worry. You can help soon.'' Elena says.

''Thank you.'' Callia breathes.

''No problem. Now it's been a rough day how about we all get into our pajamas order a take out and sit in front of the tv watching movies for the rest of the night under a blanket?'' Elena suggests.

Callia smiled. ''I'd love that.'' She exclaims.

''I'll watch anything. But no soppy chick flicks.'' Jeremy states causing his sisters to laugh.

They all go upstairs and get changed into their night wear before grabbing some blankets and placing them in the living room.

''What take out?'' Elena asks.

''Pizza!'' Both Jeremy and Callia shout.

''Alright, I'll order that whilst you two pick some movies.'' Elena says.

Both Jeremy and Callia share a look before they both charge into the living room. Callia jumping over the couch and Jeremy running around. Callia lands on Jeremy's back in front of the DVD case and they both burst into laughter. Elena only rolls her eyes at her younger siblings.

''It's a good thing I love you otherwise you'd be pinned to the floor right now.'' Jeremy says through laughs.

Callia climbs off Jeremy's back and kisses him on the cheek before leaning her head into his shoulder. Jeremy smiles at his sister, she needs him right now and he can't welcome her affection enough.

''How about we watch... Transformers?'' Callia suggests.

''Sounds good but which one?'' Jeremy asks.

Callia goes deep into thought. ''How about all three?'' Callia suggests.

Jeremy smiles at her. ''Why not.'' He says taking all three from the case and placing them on the floor underneath the DVD player.

They both stand up and Callia stays glued to Jeremy's side as Elena pours them both a glass of coke. She smiles at her younger siblings. Telling Callia truly had brought them closer and she was glad she had finally come clean to her little sister.

''So what movie are we watching?'' She asks.

''All three transformers.'' Callia says with a smile.

''Great.'' Elena beams. ''Ordered the pizza should be here in around twenty minutes.'' Elena says with a smile.

''Great!'' Jeremy and Callia chime.

All three of them then walk into living room and all cuddle together under a blanket on the couch. Jeremy slips out quickly and puts the first film into the DVD player before slipping back under the blanket next to Callia. They spend all night cuddled together, watching the movies and eating pizza. The secret truly had brought them close together. Callia hated lying to them about Kol but she had to do what she had to do. She was going to help Kol take Klaus down to protect her remaining family from the viscous vampire who killed her Aunt in cold blood.

When all of the movies are finished all three of them slowly walk up to bed. Callia kisses them both goodnight before she walks into her room. Once her door is closed she smiles to herself, happy that she had spent this evening with her sibling. She climbs into bed and that's when Kol invades her mind, she had told him not to call her so she could have time to adjust to it all. It would take her a few days to get used to knowing so much information but for now she was just happy being around her family. Kol could wait... No matter how much it hurt her to be away from him.

**_Hey guys! How was that? Just a little family bonding in this chapter to show that through Callia knowing the secret it means that Jeremy and Elena don't have to hide anything from her. Don't hate me for Callia putting her family first, she has to do it so they don't find out about her's and Kol's plan ;) LOVE you all so much for the reviews you left me on the last chapter! I really appreciate it so much! Also thank you so much for the favorites and follows it really means a lot! So keep all three of them coming as they motivate me to write more! Love you all, Vmk-xx. _**


	11. Our little secret

**Kept in the dark **

**Chapter 11 **

**_Hey guys! Here's chapter 11 for you lovely people! _**

_Kol strode towards Callia, his fangs bared ready to attack. He kisses Callia once before bringing his lips to her neck. Callia is in a complete trance as she feels Kol's fangs dig into her neck, she can feel her life slipping away and then she goes limp in his arms. _

Callia awakes with a gasp her alarm ringing in the background. She gets up and her morning routine sets into rhythm and when she's about to walk out the door her phone rings. She's sees Kol's name flash up on the screen, it's Friday now which means Callia hadn't had any contact with him since Monday and she still hadn't plucked up the courage to pick up the phone and call him. So now Kol had taken maters into her own hands and began ringing her around five times a day since Wednesday.

Callia wanted to talk to him so they could work together to take Klaus down. But she didn't know what to say to him, he was a vampire they could never have a normal relationship and that pained her. She sighs down at her phone and as she closes the door behind her. She was thankful she had begun to walk to school over the past few days so she could keep a clear head.

''Hey.'' Kol's beautiful voice says into the phone.

''Hi.'' She says.

''I'm getting a little impatient Callia. Why haven't you been answering my calls?'' He says rather forcefully.

Callia gulps. ''I don't know.'' She breathes.

''I know you said for me to wait to call you but princess I can't wait. Vampires have very little patience.'' He says.

''I just don't know what to do. I want to help you Kol but what you are...'' She trails off.

''What I am what?'' Kol questions rather angrily.

''It scares me.'' She admits quietly.

Everything goes quiet for several moments and Callia just walks holding her phone to her ear as no words are exchanged. Then she hears Kol's voice again.

''Oh princess, princess, princess, the last thing I want is for you to be scared me and what I am.'' He breathes.

''I know I shouldn't be since Stefan and Damon are vampires and they are always around and I knew you before I knew. It's just hard for me to take it all in.'' She says.

Kol sighs. ''Come and see me, let me prove to you that I will never hurt you.'' He breathes.

''I can't Kol I have school.'' She says.

''Screw school. Callia please I need to see you.'' He says in a rather demanding tone.

Callia sighs. ''Can't you give me some more time to come around to all this?'' She asks.

She hears something crash through the phone and the sound of a car engine coming to life. She listens carefully into the phone; she hears every gear change, every brake and every indication. Then she hears a car storming down the road and it's getting closer and closer and even more aggressive.

Callia picks up her speed, she knows its Kol and as much as she wants to see his face she doesn't want to see him angry. Especially with knowing what she knows now. Then his car comes into view and he comes to a forceful stop in front of her. She knows she can't run so she just stands there waiting for him to emerge from the car. When he does Callia gasps as he throws her into the passenger seat.

''Oh princess. How I have missed you.'' He says looking deep into her eyes.

''Kol.'' She says breathlessly.

''I'm so sorry I have come rushing out like this, I just had to see you. Please let me prove to you that I will never hurt you.'' He begs.

Callia looks at him, then offers him a small smile and takes his hand. ''I'm glad you're here. Even though you literally stormed here.'' She says with a smirk.

Kol laughs. ''I had to see you. I know I said I would give you time but it's been so long.'' He says.

''I know. I just didn't know what to say to you.'' She admits a blush crossing her cheeks.

Kol leans over and captures her lips in his. Oh how Callia had missed his lips, his sweet tongue brushing against hers. Suddenly she doesn't care that he's a vampire, a monster, all she cares about is having him close to her and feeling safe in his company. Kol had missed her lips too, he knew she hadn't kissed anyone like she had him before, he could tell by the way her lips connected with his. That slight hesitation he felt before she let her lips mold into his was always there. But he didn't mind, her lips on his was all that mattered.

Callia lets her head rest in the crook of his neck as they pull away. ''Oh I can't be scared of you when you kiss me like that.'' She breathes.

Kol kisses her hair. ''I'm never going to hurt you Callia. You possess my mind and my heart, you keep me sane and you are an amazing human. I used to see humans as worthless and weak but you have changed my mind completely. Callia I'm falling for you and I want you to give us a chance.'' He says.

Callia looks up at him in shock. ''You want me?'' She asks pointing to herself.

Kol laughs. ''Of course I want you Callia, you're beautiful and so mesmerizing.'' He says holding his hand to her chin.

Callia blushes. ''Well if it makes you feel better I am falling for you too.'' She says smiling.

''Still our little secret.'' He breathes before kissing her again.

''Oh a secret relationship how devious.'' Callia says.

''It may be devious but it's keeping your crazy sister from throwing a fit and my brother from finding out what you know.'' He says stroking her hands.

''Can I go to school now?'' She asks.

''No.'' He says.

Callia frowns at him. ''And why not?'' She asks.

A cheeky grin crosses Kol's face before he forcefully presses his lips to hers, his tongue darting straight into her mouth and he pushes her back against the passenger window. Callia pulls away gasping for air. Kol smiles at her and leans over to open the door for her.

''I just wanted to do that first.'' He says.

Callia smiles at him before she steps out of the car. ''Text me.'' She says.

Kol chuckles. ''I will. See you later princess.'' He says.

Callia blushes before she continues her journey to school. She arrives late but she doesn't care, she and Kol are together, even if it is in secret she's with a man who truly captivates her emotions and soul.

...

Callia walks through her front door after a hard day at school. She couldn't concentrate at all, her eyes were constantly on her phone as she replied to Kol's witty, romantic or funny texts. She finds the house empty of her brother and sister which surprises her since they both had a car that could get them to and from school quickly. But then it clicks, they could be off on one of their schemes trying to stop Klaus and she wasn't allowed to be apart of that as it was too risky.

They return an hour after her and they sneak away into the kitchen talking in hushed voices before they join Callia in the living room.

''Hey Callie.'' Jeremy says placing himself beside her.

''Anything exciting going on?'' She asks.

''No. We just wanted to make sure Klaus wasn't suspicious in any way and he's not so it's all good.'' He says.

Callia breathes heavily. ''Good. He scares me Jer.'' She says.

Jeremy ruffles her hair. ''He isn't going to get anywhere near you sis.'' He says with a huge smile.

''Good, now I've eaten and yours and Elena's is in the fridge. I'm going to go and do some work.'' She says before leaving the living room and climbing the stairs.

She walks into her room and then a gust of wind pushes her onto her bed. Callia smiles up at Kol as he pins her arms to the bed.

''Why hello there.'' Callia says.

Kol smirks. ''Hello. I thought I'd come and keep you company whilst your siblings attend to vampire business.'' He says.

Callia rolls her eyes. ''Have you thought any more about our plan?'' She asks.

''I have a lot of ideas. But they shall be discussed in a more private environment.'' He says.

Callia nods. ''Okay.'' She breathes.

Kol rolls onto the other side of her bed. ''So what shall we do?'' He asks.

A devious smile crosses Callia's face. ''Oh I have a pretty good idea.'' She says crawling on top of Kol's body and connecting her lips with his.

**_Hello there! So what did you all think? I'm sorry I didn't have an update for you yesterday I was at a university open day in Northampton so I was very busy! But it's here for you today! So the secret relationship begins to go with the secret plan. I hope you liked the final scene and don't get to crude with your thoughts on what they are going to be doing! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows they mean so much! So keep them coming and this will result in more chapters for you! Love you all, Vmk-xx. _**


	12. One step ahead

**Kept in the dark **

**Chapter 12 **

**_Hey guys! Sorry it's been a few days since I last updated... But here's chapter 12 for you all! _**

Callia and Kol continue to kiss; Kol's shirt had been removed along with Callia's. Kol would break away from the girl below him to make sure she could breathe, but his lips were soon back on hers and tongues became entangled again. Then Kol stops.

''What's wrong?'' Callia asks breathless.

''Someones coming up the stairs, get your shirt back on.'' He whispers whilst pulling on his own shirt.

Callia does as she is told and she see's Kol jump out the window. She then grabs a book from her bedside table and opens it up on a random page. She can feel the heat coming off her cheeks, she and Kol had been making out for a good half an hour and she was pissed that they had to stop because someone had decided to climb the stairs.

''Hello Callia.'' An unfamiliar voice says.

Callia pulls down the book and drops it instantly. ''What are you doing here?'' She stutters.

He smirks at her. ''Oh darling I'm here to see if your sister has kept to our deal.'' He says.

Callia looks at him wide eyed. ''What deal?'' She asks acting confused as much as she can.

He chuckles. ''Oh Callia, don't play dumb with me.'' He says coming closer to the bed.

''How did you get in here? Where's my brother and sister?'' She asks becoming panicked.

He gives her a devilish look. ''They aren't here. You see darling you're in and your siblings are out so they left the door unlocked so I just invited myself in.'' He says.

''What do you want with me?'' She asks.

''Do you know what I am Callia?'' He asks sitting himself on the bed causing Callia to shiver.

''No why should I.'' She says keeping her eyes forward.

''Look at me when you say that!'' He growls grabbing her face causing Callia to gasp.

''Do you know what I am?'' He asks looking straight into her eyes trying to compel her.

''No.'' She breathes.

Klaus lets out a growl and then grabs her wrist harshly. ''Take this off!'' He demands directing to her bracelet.

Callia does as she is told and takes her bracelet off. She then looks at Klaus again.

He looks deep into her eyes compelling her. ''Now dear what am I?'' He asks.

''A vampire.'' Callia whispers.

''Who told you about vampires?'' He asks still holding the compulsion.

''Elena.'' She says.

Klaus glares at her before throwing Callia off the bed, she lands with a crash and she groans lifting her hand to her head.

''She broke the deal.'' Klaus says deviously. ''Oh dear now I can do what I like with you.'' He says kneeling down in front of her.

Callia scrambles away from him, leaning herself up against her bed-side table. ''Don't touch me!'' She screams.

Klaus stands and blocks Callia's view of her room. ''Oh darling I'm not going to hurt you. My brother would not be to happy if that happened.'' He says smirking at her.

Callia looks up at him in shock but words refuse to leave her mouth.

''You really think I didn't know about you and my dear brother Kol fooling around? I'm a vampire Callia that can turn werewolves into hybrids since I'm a hybrid myself. I have a lot of people watching your movements. Ever since the ball I've been watching you closely since my brother seems to have taken a shine to you so I knew it would be a matter of time before Elena cracked and told you everything.'' He says.

''Please don't hurt Elena.'' Callia begs.

''Oh I would never hurt your sister. She's too important.'' He breathes. ''Now darling please tell me what you and my brother have been up too?'' He asks.

Callia glares at him. ''Nothing that a normal couple don't do.'' She says.

Klaus claps his hands together. ''Oh so my little brother is dating a human.'' He hisses.

''Yes.'' Callia breathes.

''You are so much like your sister.'' He breathes.

''What do you want with me Klaus?'' Callia finally asks.

''Well since Kol seems to like you. I think it would be best not to kill you.'' He says causing Callia to let out a long breathe. ''Yet.'' He adds with a smirk.

Callia looks up at him. ''Don't kill me.'' She begs lifting herself up.

Klaus places a finger on her chin. ''Oh darling Callia. I have so many plans for you before that happens.'' He says deviously.

Callia opens her mouth to say something before Klaus is gone from in front of her and Kol and holding him up against her wardrobe doors.

''Get away from her!'' He says angrily.

Klaus laughs. ''Oh little brother can you see I have not touched her.'' He says.

Kol's eyes connect with Callia's, he looks tense and angry. He keeps a firm grip on Kol as he lets himself calm down.

''Did he hurt you?'' He asks her.

Callia shakes her head, but moans as her head begins to throb.

Kol growls and smashes Klaus' body into the wardrobe forcefully causing the wood to crack. ''What did you do to her?'' He hisses.

''I compelled her and I became angry after she told me the truth so I threw her off the bed. She only hit her head dear brother no vampire blood has entered her system. I haven't touched her.'' Klaus confirms.

Kol shoves Klaus into the cracked wardrobe several more times before the wardrobe doors are nothing but splints on the floor.

''You touch her again and I'll...'' Kol starts but is interrupted.

''You'll what Kol? Kill me? You're forgetting I can't be killed.'' Klaus says with a muffled laugh as Kol still keeps a firm grip on him.

Kol growls and throws Klaus onto the floor causing Callia's floor boards to crack. Callia watches on with shock as Kol snaps his brother's neck. Kol approaches her slowly and takes her shaking hands in his.

''Are you okay?'' He asks her looking deep into her eyes.

Callia reaches over to her bed and places her bracelet back on her wrist. ''No Kol! He knows! He knows everything.'' Callia exclaims.

Kol lets go of Callia's hands and walks over to his brother's body and begins to kick it repeatedly. ''Him and his stupid hybrids '' Kol shouts angrily ''I swear to god if you hurt her.'' He shouts again kicking Klaus one last time in the head.

Kol takes a deep breath and then walks towards Callia and places his hands on either side of her face. ''He isn't going to hurt you okay?'' Callia nods. ''This just makes our plan so much harder to do.'' He says.

''We are still going to take him down?'' Callia asks.

Kol smirks at her. ''Of course we are. After what he's just done to you, this plan just became more serious.'' He says.

Callia nods. ''Thank god you got here when you did.'' She says.

''Well me too, I was coming back because I thought whoever was coming into your room would be finished and then I heard Klaus' voice and then your wardrobe and floor was destroyed.'' He says caressing Callia's face.

''My brother and sister are going to be asking questions about that.'' She says.

Kol shrugs. ''There going to have to expect that from now on... Now Klaus knows you know he's going to take advantage of that in so many ways.'' He says sitting Callia down on the bed.

''Will he try to kill me?'' She asks.

Kol shakes his head. ''He knows what I'd do to him if you did that.'' He says.

''He's thought of something. I just wish I knew what it was.'' Kol says scratching his head.

Callia looks over at Klaus' body, his fingers begin to twitch and then he lifts up his head and lets out a growl. ''Kol watch out!'' Callia screams as tears begin to fall down her face.

Kol looks behind him at his brother beginning to lift himself up. Kol isn't fast enough and Klaus runs over to him and snaps his neck. Callia screams as this happens and begins to run for her bedroom door as she sobs. But Klaus is to fast for her and shoves her body up against the door.

''Now that he's been dealt with let's talk about what I have planned for you sweet little Callia.'' He says before grabbing her and running vampire speed out the house and into the unknown.

**_So what did you guys think? Was this okay? A lot of violence in this chapter I know :') of course Klaus would find out that Callia knows come on he's one smart vampire! Always one step ahead of everyone else! So whats he got planned for our lovely Callia, well you will have to wait and see! Just to add Klaus doesn't know that Callia and Kol are conducting a plan. Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! Keep them coming as they will motivate me to write quicker also I love to hear what you guys think! Thank you all so much! Love, Vmk-xx. _**


	13. Torture

**Kept in the dark **

**Chapter 13 **

**_Hey guys! All I can say is that I love you all so much! I'm glad you liked my darker approach. Now for Callia to get a bit of a shock... _**

Callia opens her eyes slowly to reveal a large dark room. She tries to move forward but finds her arms to be restrained above her head. Her feet are tied together and they are barely able to touch the floor. Then she tries to scream but something around her mouth muffles it.

''Oh I see your awake.'' Klaus voice muses.

Callia tries to pull her hands out of the restraints and groans in frustration when they refuse to budge.

''I'm sorry I had to tie you up like this darling. But I had to make sure you didn't try to run again.'' He says walking towards her.

Callia just glares at him and tries to pull her hands out again, but she fails as she loses her balance on her tiptoes and ends up swinging backwards and forwards. Causing Klaus to laugh.

''The less you struggle the quicker I will let you go!'' He snaps.

Callia just looks at him horrified as the swinging slows and she just stands still on her tiptoes watching every move.

''You see darling now you know about all the supernatural secrets of the world. Including mine this means I can do whatever I like to you. I can make you do anything I want.'' He says with a wicked grin.

Callia lets a single tear slip down her face as Klaus gets right up in her face. She tries to push herself away from him but it's no use. She's vulnerable like this and Klaus knows it.

''Now because your sister broke the deal I want you to do something for me, can you do that Callia?'' He asks.

Callia nods at him slowly letting out a heavy breath as she does.

''Excellent, well first let's remove this monstrosity of a bracelet.'' He says pulling it off her wrist quickly to make sure it doesn't burn him to much. ''I'm going to compel you to do anything I want and there is no way you can stop it happening.'' He says with a devilish grin.

Callia sighs and then nods her head. Klaus was scaring her right now. Compelling her to do as he pleased, that could mean anything and Callia knew with Klaus it would mean something utterly bitter and twisted. Oh she wished Kol would turn up soon and save her. Or even Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, Alaric, Bonnie or Caroline would be nice, even Matt would be helpful right now.

''Oh Callia. I and you are going to have so much fun together.'' He says cupping her face with his hand. ''I won't compel you now, since you know as much as me that we are going to be having some visitors soon.'' He says.

Callia just stares at him before Klaus rips the cloth from her mouth. ''Thank you.'' She breathes.

''My pleasure darling. Now please take the vervain out of your bracelet.'' He says pointing towards it for her to pick it up.

Callia picks it up and opens a small locket within the bracelet and takes the herb out of it; she then closes it back up and puts it around her wrist again.

''This way Elena will still think you have a vervain rigged bracelet when in reality it is empty of it.'' Klaus says.

Callia shrugs. ''Why are you doing this?'' She asks.

Klaus smirks. ''Because I can.'' He says and then his face becomes serious. ''But Callia if you deceive my plans I will kill you, you understand?'' He asks her harshly.

Callia doesn't respond and then Klaus grips her arm tightly and digs his nails into her skin. Blood begins to run from her arm causing Callia to let out a loud painful scream.

''Yes I understand!'' She exclaims and then Klaus lets go.

His face looks so scary, veins running down his now red eyes, he looks deadly and Callia screams again as Klaus' teeth dig into her arm sucking the life out of her. Then the piercing feeling is gone and Klaus is on the other side of the room with Damon pinning him to the wall.

''You know I'm getting pretty tired of being pinned to walls!'' Klaus hisses.

''Shouldn't be so mean then should you Klaus?'' Damon asks him sarcastically.

Klaus growls. ''Let me down Damon!'' He shouts.

''Not until Callia is safe.'' He says.

Callia then sees Elena, Jeremy and Stefan enter the room causing her to breathe out a sigh of relief. Stefan then raises his rist to her face which is covered in blood.

''Drink Callia.'' He breathes.

''What?'' She asks.

''Drink it Callia.'' Elena urges.

Callia hesitantly puts her lips to Stefan's wrist and drinks from him, when she pulls away she sees that her wrist is healed. She gasps lifting her wrist in the air and twisting it in amazement.

''That's amazing.'' She breathes.

Stefan smiles at her and begins to untie her feet and hands. ''There you are.'' He says.

Callia then runs into her brothers and sisters arms hugging them tight.

''What the hell happened in your room Callie? We came up to check on you and find your wardrobe and part of your floor destroyed.'' Jeremy asks.

''Klaus came after me.'' Callia says looking straight into Klaus' eyes as he smirks at her.

''That still doesn't explain the mess in your room.'' He says.

''The girl put up a fight. I'm terribly sorry I destroyed her things but Elena you should learn to keep a deal with me.'' Klaus says deviously.

Elena glares at Klaus. ''You can't punish her for knowing what you are. She hasn't done anything wrong.'' She hisses taking Callia tight in her arms.

Klaus smirks. ''I can do what I want. Now get out of here before I decide to torture all of you.'' He snaps.

Damon let's Klaus down and then him and Stefan hurry Callia, Elena and Jeremy out of the Mikaelson mansion and into Stefan's car. Callia keeps herself attached to her siblings as Stefan speeds through the streets back towards their house. Her experience had shaken her extremely but now he would be turning up at her house whenever he wanted to compel her to do something. She couldn't tell anyone about this otherwise he would kill her.

Once they arrive at the house, Elena and Jeremy guide Callia into the house and sit her down on the couch with them. Elena tells Stefan and Damon to leave as they are not needed. They both nod towards her and both offer Callia a sympathetic smile before they leave. Callia then begins to cry and both Jeremy and Elena cradle her in their arms until she cries herself to sleep. Jeremy then carry's here upstairs, where Elena changes her into her pajamas. They place her in bed both kissing her forehead before they leave her alone.

She had been through a lot today, nothing that she deserved. Little did they know that it was going to get worse for her with Klaus' compulsion.

...

Kol arrives in Callia's room after he hears Jeremy and Elena finally dropping off to sleep. He places himself next to his sleeping angel and sighs. He couldn't go back to the house to save her as that would mean her siblings would find out about her and him. That was the last thing Callia needed after what Klaus had done to her. When he had arrived home, Finn and Elijah had held him back from having a fight with his brother. He was so angry at his brother for taking Callia away and torturing her. Yet he hadn't heard about what Klaus was going to make her do.

He just stares at her peaceful sleeping face, she looks so beautiful when she sleeps that Kol can't help but brush his hand delicately down her face. She stirs a little but still stays sleeping and Kol smiles at her. Now he knew that he had to protect her from anything he could. He wasn't having her being tortured by his brother again. Little did he know what Klaus had planned for his princess.

**_Hey guys! Sorry I had no updates for you this weekend, I had two swimming competitions so was unable to write! I hope you liked this chapter because I liked writing it (: Yes Klaus was very mean to our Callia! He knew they were coming so that's why he bit into her wrist just to cause more ciaos ) Well Kol not around much in this chapter but he will be in the next one... Watching Callia to make sure his brother keeps his distance! Thank you so much the reviews, follows and favourites! They really so mean a lot! So keep them coming! Love you all, Vmk-xx _**

**_I've just joined Twitter so please follow me Vickyy_May and I'll follow back! _**


	14. A pounding head

**Kept in the dark **

**Chapter 14 **

**_Hello my lovely readers! Here's chapter 14 for you amazing people! Hope you enjoy... _**

Her head was throbbing when she awoke from her deep sleep. It felt like someone was continuously hitting her around the head with a hammer. She groans and tries to lift her head from her pillow but it's not happening so she buries her face in her pillow and tries to get back to sleep. But she is interrupted by her door flying open and revealing Jeremy.

''Come on Callie time to get out of bed!'' He exclaims.

Callia groans and flashes him her middle finger still keeping her face buried in her pillow.

Jeremy laughs. ''Yeah your head can hurt after drinking vampire blood.'' He says coming to sit by her.

Callia lifts her head and glares at her brother. ''Stupid asshole drinking my blood.'' She hisses.

Jeremy chuckles. ''It will feel better soon.'' He says rubbing his sister's shoulder.

''Can I not go to school today, it really hurts I can barely lift my head.'' She moans.

Jeremy smiles at her sympathetically. ''Sure kiddo, you stay in bed and rest.'' He says leaning down and kissing her forehead.

''Thanks Jer, I love you.'' She says smiling at him sweetly.

''Love you too Callie.'' He muses before leaving her alone.

Elena came in moments later kissing her sister on the forehead before she went off to school herself. Callia was seriously confused to why her head hurt so much, Stefan's blood had healed her yet it was making her feel like this. She was going to have to get used to that since she had a feeling Klaus was going to be doing that to her a lot. Thinking about Klaus made her head hurt even more, so she cleared all her thoughts until her phone vibrated next to her.

She lifted it above her and smiled when she saw Kol's name flash on the screen. She answers eagerly.

''Hey.'' She breathes.

_''Hey. You at school yet?'' _He asks.

''I'm not going in today, my head feels like someone is constantly hitting me with me hammer.'' She mumbles.

She hears Kol laugh into the phone. _''Yeah I wasn't aloud anywhere near my brother after I heard what he did to you, you want me to come and keep you company?'' _He asks.

She smiles. ''That would be lovely, but not in my bedroom.'' She says.

_''Okay, but I'm still coming through your window in five, four, three, two, one.''_ Then there he is right in front of Callia's eyes looking sexy as hell.

He walks over to her and kisses her softly on the lips before picking her up bridal style, bringing her bed sheets with her and carries her downstairs to the couch. He places her down softly before disappearing into the kitchen causing Callia to look over the sofa at him puzzled.

Kol smirks at her. ''I'm making you breakfast princess you just sit tight.'' He says.

''Thank you.'' She breathes before grabbing the TV remote and turning on the TV and begins to flick through the channels before she finds a re-run of a friends episode. Callia had seen this episode a thousand times but the show just never got old to her.

Around twenty minutes later Kol appears by her side a plate of bacon and eggs with him on a tray. Callia smiles at him gratefully and takes the tray from him. She then invites Kol under the bed sheets with her and he sits by her eagerly.

''What are you watching?'' He asks giving her a confused look.

''Friends, it's a classic sitcom and totally hilarious.'' She says smiling at him before attacking the eggs on her plate with a fork.

Kol's confused look deepens. ''If it's so classic why haven't I heard of it?'' He asks.

''Because you've been locked in a coffin for a hundred years.'' Callia says with a smirk.

Kol looks at her with shock. ''Oh princess how you wound me!'' He says sarcastically.

Callia rolls her eyes. ''Just watch the show Kol. You will know what I mean by classic when you're in fits of laughter in the next few minutes.'' She says smiling at him.

Kol places an arm around her and cuddles her close to him. Callia smiles up at him and then continues with her breakfast. As she predicted a few minutes later Kol and laughing hysterically at Phoebe singing her songs outside Monica's restaurant.

Callia places her now eaten breakfast on the coffee table, in which Kol discards immediately and begins to wash the dishes.

''I told you, you would be laughing.'' Callia muses from the couch.

Kol chuckles. ''I have to say it is a pretty funny programme. Shame I was in a coffin when it first aired.'' He says.

''I wasn't even alive when it first aired. Just found it one day whilst flicking through the channels and have loved it since.'' She says.

Kol then comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her shoulders causing Callia took look up at him. ''Sometimes I forget how young you are.'' He says kissing her nose.

Callia smiles at him. ''Not all of us live to be a thousand years old.'' She says.

Kol sighs. ''Don't remind me.'' He breathes.

Callia frowns at him. ''What do you mean?'' She asks.

''Well living for a thousand years isn't exactly fun when your brother is constantly threatening to shove a dagger in your heart.'' He sighs.

Callia looks up at him wide eyed. ''Really Klaus has been threatening you that for that long?'' She asks.

Kol nods and then comes around the couch and sits next to her again cuddling her close. ''Don't worry about it princess, he's stopped threatening us now and that's all that matters.'' He says kissing her forehead.

''Yeah after he managed to dagger three out of the four of you.'' Callia muses.

Kol laughs. ''That is true.'' He says.

Callia then turns towards Kol. ''Why did Klaus dagger you?'' She asks.

Kol looks at her stunned and then proceeds to go deep into thought. ''That story shall be told another day.'' He breathes cuddling her tight. ''How's your head?'' He asks.

''Feeling a lot better now it's lying on your chest.'' She says snuggling further into him.

Kol smiles down at her. ''Glad I could be of assistance to your pounding head.'' He says.

''Best heeling ritual ever.'' Callia breathes.

''Did Klaus hurt you badly yesterday?'' He asks suddenly.

Callia keeps her eyes on the TV. ''Only when his fangs decided to dig into my skin and suck my blood.'' She says. Kol stiffens by her side causing to Callia to look at him with a worried expression. ''What's wrong?'' She asks.

''I'm sorry princess it's just every time I hear what he did to you I just get this image in my head of you screaming in pain and going limp while Klaus sucked the life out of you.'' He says whilst his fists become clenched in anger.

Callia places her hands on either side of Kol's face. ''Hey, hey that didn't happen, I'm here and safe. Klaus can't hurt me anymore.'' She breathes.

Kol takes hold of her arms and rubs them. ''I know, I know it just angers me that I couldn't help you.'' He breathes.

''You know what would of happened if you turned up there.'' Callia says sighing.

''I know, just wish your brother and sister would let me see you.'' He says.

''As far as they know I haven't seen you for a while. But they would be wrong.'' She says with a cute smile.

Kol beams at her. ''It's kinda sexy all this sneaking around.'' He says with a smirk.

Callia smirks at him. ''Yeah it is.'' She says bringing her lips to his.

Kol pulls his face back away from her quickly. ''What about your head?'' He asks.

Callia puts her hands on his face. ''Forget about it.'' She says before bringing her lips to Kol's again.

Kol smiles into the kiss before pushing her down into the depths of her bed sheets and the couch.

**_There you go lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one! Kol taking care of Callia whilst she recovers from the previous days events! This couple truly to too cute that I just can't stop writing about them! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, follows and favourites they really do mean the world to me! So keep them coming so you get quicker updates about this cute secret couple ;) Love you all, Vmk-xx. _**

**_P.S I may not have an update you tomorrow as I'm going to a university open day in Middlesbrough! So look forward to one on Thursday :D _**


	15. Taken down

**Kept in the dark **

**Chapter 15 **

Callia comes up for air and smiles up at Kol who smiles back and begins to lean in again but Callia stops him causing Kol to frown at her.

''Sorry, it's just my head is starting to hurt again. Do you mind getting me some ibuprofen please?'' She asks sweetly.

''Of course princess.'' He says whilst getting up and kissing Callia on the forehead.

''Thank you.'' She breathes.

Callia then sits up and wraps the bed covers around her. She giggles at her and Kol's make out session, oh how she wanted to go further but she was ill and they hadn't been together very long. She would never go that far with him now, not until they had the time to get to know one another more. Kol comes back in quickly and feeds her the ibuprofen with a class of water.

''I want to meet your family.'' Callia says suddenly.

Kol glares at her. ''What?'' He asks.

''I want to meet your family.'' She repeats.

Kol shakes his head. ''Well you've already met Klaus.'' He says shakily. ''But Finn has been wondering when I would bring you round.'' He says.

Callia smiles. ''Can we go now?'' She asks excitedly.

Kol smiles. ''You feeling up to it?'' He asks.

Callia nods her head. ''Yes. Let me get changed and then we can go.'' She says jumping up and running up the stairs.

''Nice work love.'' A voice says.

Callia gasps but turns to see Klaus sitting by her window. She smiles at him.

''Thank you, now I got him to take me to the house so you can go.'' She says.

''But love I'm not finished with you.'' He says deviously.

''What...'' Callia can't finish as Klaus looks deep into her eyes.

''I want to see Kol lose control, so when you get to the house use the bathroom and cut yourself in a discrete place so he is unable to see it. Then I want you to make him smell it, so he loses it. Do you understand?'' He asks.

''Yes.'' Callia says mechanically.

''Now I was never here.'' He says before leaving through the window.

Callia comes out of her trance and begins to get changed. Klaus' words fresh in her mind, make Kol lose control by cutting herself. She wanted to do it because he had told her too. She changes quickly and then runs down the stairs.

''Ready?'' She asks Kol who is still sat on the couch.

He gets up quickly. ''Yes lets go.'' He says.

Callia smiles at him, placing a kiss on his cheek before they leave the house. Kol takes her hand and guides her into the passenger seat of the car before flashing to the other side and setting off almost immediately.

''Rebekah won't be in, but I'm sure Elijah, Klaus and Finn will be. Even my mother.'' He says.

Callia gulps. ''Your mother?'' She asks.

''Yes. Don't be scared Callia I'm sure she will find you to be quite the delight.'' He says smiling at her.

Callia smiles back and relaxes into the seat. They arrive at the Mikaelson mansion minutes later. Callia takes in a breath as Kol opens the door for her and takes her hand tightly in his.

''Don't be nervous. They are going to love you.'' He says kissing her quickly.

Callia nods after Kol's lips pull away from hers. ''That calmed me a little.'' She says with a smirk.

Kol chuckles. ''Now they are waiting come on.'' He says dragging her into the house.

They are met by the smiles of Elijah, Finn and Esta, Klaus smiles wickedly at Callia and winks at her. Ester approaches Callia first and takes Callia's hands in hers.

''Welcome Callia, I've heard so much about you, I do hope you are treating my youngest boy well.'' She says with a small smile.

Callia smiles. ''I'd like to think so Mrs Mikaelson. Your son also treats me well.'' She says.

Esters smile brightens. ''Oh please call me Ester, I am glad to hear that Kol is looking after you.'' She says giving Kol and look.

Elijah and Finn both step forward. Callia had only ever known Elijah to be a friend of Damon's, but now she knows this isn't true.

''Nice to see you again Elijah.'' She says shaking his hand.

''And you Callia.'' He says before stepping back letting Finn forward.

He shakes her hand and smiles at her sweetly. ''Finally he brings you over.'' He says.

''Yes he does.'' Callia says looking up at Kol and smirking. ''It's nice to meet you Finn.''

''Nice to meet you Callia. I'm afraid Rebekah is still at school and well Kol informed me about your last meeting with Klaus.'' He says smiling sympathetically.

Then Callia remembers. '' Er can I use the bathroom please?'' She asks causing Klaus to send a smirk her way.

Ester smiles at her. ''Of course dear. Up the stairs second door on your left.'' She says letting her past.

Callia heads for the stairs and climbs then cautiously, when she is about to enter the bathroom Klaus stops her.

''Well done love. Now there is a knife in the bathroom for you.'' He says before walking away.

Callia smirks at him. ''No need.'' She says taking out a pocket knife from her jeans.

''Prepared. Well done Callia.'' He says.

Callia then cuts across her upper arm, she see's Klaus' face change in front of her but he quickly gains control as he pulls down her sleeve so the wound is covered.

''Now, go make my brother lose control.'' He demands.

Callia smirks at him again. ''No.'' She states.

Klaus glares at her. ''What?'' He questions angrily.

''No I won't make Kol lose control.'' She says.

Klaus growls. ''How can this be I compelled you!'' He hisses taking hold of Callia's neck.

''I can drink it you know.'' She says wickedly causing Klaus' grip on her neck to tighten.

''Who did you tell?'' He snaps.

Callia laughs weakly. ''No one, I told no one. I just don't wish to be compelled by the likes of you. I may not know why I am over here but I'm not going down there and watch Kol lose control so he can beat himself up about it!'' She struggles out.

Klaus lets go of her neck causing Callia to let out four solid breathes. ''You stupid girl! Thinking you can deceive me!'' He screams.

''Well I just did so I guess I can.'' She says folding her arms. ''Oh and I lied again. Klaus you need to remember cell phones are used to communicate also.'' She says before Damon, Stefan, Kol and Caroline all appear out of no where and tackle Klaus to the ground. Then Elena and Jeremy appear at Callia's side.

''Compelling our sister to do what you like? Really Klaus?'' Elena asks bitterly.

''She's an easy target.'' Klaus says harshly.

Callia glares at him and begins to approach him; she kneels down in front of him and gives him a devilish look. ''Not anymore.'' She says before plunging a syringe full of vervain into Klaus' neck.

Klaus tries to reach for her but moments later he is on the floor unconscious. Damon and Stefan then proceed to shove two wooden stakes into his chest, it will obviously not kill him just slow him down. Kol then rushes over to Callia and pulls her into his arms, causing everyone in the room to glare at them.

''Callia why is he hugging you?'' Stefan asks horrified.

Callia pulls out of the hug and then leans into Kol's side. ''Because we are dating.'' Callia says nervously.

Stefan glares. ''Elena aren't you going to say anything?'' He asks.

Elena shakes her head. ''No, she's safe with him.'' She says and Callia smiles at her.

''Jeremy?'' Stefan asks.

''You didn't see her room after Klaus tried to attack her. Kol was there and protected her.'' He says.

Stefan glares at them all. ''Relax brother. Kol may be an ass but he clearly cares about Callia.'' Damon says.

''But-'' Stefan starts.

''You can't protect everyone.'' Callia says.

Stefan just grunts and then flashes out the room, followed by Damon, Elena smiles at her sister and then whispers in her ear. ''We will talk about all this later.'' She says kissing her sisters cheek.

Jeremy follows her and winks at the couple.

''You not going Caroline?'' She asks the blonde who is just standing by Klaus' body.

''Nope I'm on body watch.'' She says.

Callia nods. ''Okay.'' She says.

Kol kisses her hair causing Callia to look up at him. ''Shall we get back to my family?'' Kol asks.

''Yes lets. Rebekah back?'' She asks.

Kol smirks. ''I'm sure she will be willing to hear about this.'' Kol says guiding Callia down the stairs where a confused origional family awate an explanation.

**_Hey guy! Eeekkkkk! Thank you so much for getting me to 100 reviews :D I'm so touched that you like my story! I hope you liked this chapter of Klaus getting a taste of his own medicine ;D No one messes with Callia and gets away with it! But he shall be back I promise you that! More on Elena and Jeremy accepting Callia and Kol too! Again thank you all so much for the follows, favourites and reviews they mean the world to me! So keep them coming they are my motivation! _**

**_Love you all! Vmk-xx. _**


	16. Homemade cookies

**Kept in the dark **

**Chapter 16 **

**_Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while I've been busy with school work and working on my walking dead story but I'm here for this story now so! As xxRAINBOWunicornsXX knows I'm a huge fan of that show and it had me in bits the other night so maybe writing some Kol and Callia moments will cheer me up (: so please enjoy this chapter... _**

Kol was right Rebekah had wrapped her arms around Callia's neck as soon as she and Kol had entered the living room where the rest of the original family had seated themselves. Callia hesitantly hugged Rebekah back before Rebekah finally let her go.

''Well done.'' Rebekah breathes.

Callia blushes. ''Thank you, I don't want him pushing me around anymore.'' She says.

''He's been pushing me around for years.'' Rebekah responds.

''Sucks for you.'' Callia shrugs.

Rebekah nods. ''I'm glad you had the balls to do what you did, but don't be surprised if he comes after you again.'' She warns.

Callia just shrugs again. ''Let him.'' She says with a smirk.

Kol laughs behind her as Rebekah looks at her with surprise. ''Come on princess let's get you home.'' He says beginning to guide Callia towards the front door.

''Wait can't she stay a while! She seems quite the delight!'' Elijah calls.

Kol looks at his brother with shock. ''Really?'' He breathes.

''Well she is Elena's sister so she must have more fire to her, Klaus messed with her once and she took him down.'' Elijah says smirking.

Callia smirks back at him. ''No one messes with the youngest Gilbert.'' She says coyly.

Elijah laughs. ''I can see that.'' He says.

''I like her.'' Rebekah says causing Callia to smile at her brightly.

'' Nicklaus has clearly met his match in this young girl.'' Esta says.

''You are quite right mother, please Kol have her stay a while, we would like to get to know her better.'' Finn says crossing his arms over his chest.

Kol looks at Callia. ''Would you like to stay a little longer?'' He asks her.

Callia smiles. ''Yes I would.'' She says.

Kol smiles at her. ''Well it's settled.'' He says guiding her into the living room.

The Mikaelson's and Callia spend the next two hours talking and playing board games, Callia really liked his family bar the one member who was unconscious still upstairs and when it came to her leaving she was very sad and hugged Kol's family goodnight and promised she would see Rebekah at school the following day. Kol and Callia walk up to his car and get in quickly. When Kol begins to pull out of the drive he turns to Callia.

''They really like you.'' He says.

''You think so?'' Callia asks.

''Hell yeah! We all have a grudge against Klaus we are just glad someone finally had the balls to knock him down a few steps!'' He says.

Callia laughs. ''It did feel good to shove vervain into his system. Plus Elena and Jeremy seem to be warming to us.'' She says.

Kol smiles whilst looking at the road. ''Yes lets hope it's real.'' He breathes.

They drive in silence the rest of the way before Kol walks her up to her front porch. ''So i'll see you tomorrow?'' Callia asks him.

Kol smirks. ''Am I not allowed to accompany you inside?'' He asks.

Callia blushes. '' Er jump through my window in around an hour. I think Elena and Jeremy will want to talk to me.'' She says.

Kol places his arms over her shoulders and pecks her on the lips. ''See you in an hour.'' He says before disappearing into his car and speeding away.

Callia smiles at him speeding off in the distance before she enters the house. She smells it straight away, the smell of fresh home made cookies. She smiles and runs into the kitchen to see Elena putting a tray of cookies onto a plate. Callia smiles and sits herself down at the breakfast bar taking a hot cookie in her hand.

''Well someone clearly wants to sweeten up her sister.'' Callia says.

Elena snorts. ''No just felt like baking and we do need to talk about Kol honey.'' She says seriously.

Callia sighs. ''I know, wheres Jeremy?'' She asks.

''Upstairs I'm sure he will be down in a moment.'' Elena says.

As if on que Jeremy places himself next to Callia and takes a cookie from the plate. ''Hey guys, come on then lets get this chat over and done with.'' He says.

Elena smiles and then looks at Callia seriously. ''Now Callie we are going to let you date Kol, since he seems to hate Klaus as much as we do and most importantly he makes you happy we both saw your eyes light up when he entered the room before Klaus could strike again.'' She says.

Callia smiles brightly at both her siblings. ''Thank you so much and I promise you both he won't hurt me and if he does you can hurt him all you like.'' She says smirking at Jeremy.

Jeremy laughs. ''I'm sure he will never hurt you, the way he took you in his arms after the whole Klaus drama, showed your older brother that he cares deeply about you.'' He says grabbing another cookie from the plate.

Callia wraps her arms around his neck. ''Oh Jer I love you, I love you, I love you!'' Callia exclaims.

Jeremy chuckles. ''I love you too.''

''Callia, just stay happy and be careful.'' Elena says. ''Now take a few cookies upstairs with you and spend the night with Kol, but no funny business alright?'' She says with a smirk.

Callia gasps. ''How did you know he was coming up to my room?'' She asks.

Elena blushes. ''Me and Jeremy had our ears pressed against the door listening.'' She says.

Callia laughs. ''Of course you did.'' She says before taking the plate of cookies in her hand and heading for the stairs.

When she reaches her room Kol is already waiting for her. He smiles at her before approaching her and taking a cookie from the plate; he bites into it slowly and seductively licks his lips after he has swallowed his bite. This causes Callia to blush and smirk at him as he does it.

Callia then proceeds to place the plate of cookies on her desk before lying herself down on her bed closing her eyes pretending to sleep. Then Kol places his body above hers.

''Oh princess do not fall asleep, I have a lot of plans for us tonight.'' He says huskily.

Callia opens her eyes and smiles. ''What kind of plans?'' She asks.

Kol begins to walk his index and middle finger from Callia's left leg up to her chin and then he taps her lightly on the nose. ''Getting to know you plans.'' He says with a smile.

Callia giggles and sits up her face now directly in front of Kol's. She kisses him forcefully and pushes him down into the bed sheets. ''How shall we get to know one another then Mr Mikaelson?'' She asks.

Kol entwines his fingers with hers and smiles at her devilishly. ''twenty questions?'' He asks.

Callia laughs. ''Well that seems like a splendid idea.'' She says before kissing Kol's lips quickly.

**_So guys what did you think? I hope you liked it (: The twenty questions shall proceed to take place in the next chapter! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and follows they mean so much to me! So please keep them coming so my motivation continues with writing this story! Love you all, Vmk-xx. _**


	17. 20 questions

**Kept in the dark **

**Chapter 17 **

**_Hello there guys! Sorry that it has been a while uni stuff has been taking over my life! As well as the walking dead and I feel so guilty that I have not updated this story for like weeks! So here I am and please enjoy 20 questions :D _**

Callia keeps Kol pushed into the bed sheets as she thinks of her questions to ask him. She didn't think it would take her over five minutes to think of a question. However, when you're dating a one thousand year old vampire questions can be hard to ask. Therefore, she decides to be bold.

''Have you ever been in love?'' She asks keeping their fingers entwined.

Kol looks up at her with surprise. ''Wow, what a question.'' He says before taking a pause and then he smiles. ''The answer would have to be no, no I have never been in love.'' He says.

Callia smiles at him. ''Your turn.'' She says.

Kol smirks. ''Have you ever been in love?'' He asks.

Callia shakes her head. ''Nope I've never been in love.'' She says.

Kol smiles up at her and caresses her face with his hand. ''Good.'' He breathes.

Callia blushes and then her face becomes serious. ''What happened with you and your brother to make him lock you in a coffin for a century?'' Callia asks.

Kol's face goes blank, he then pulls the both of them to the top of Callia's bed so Callia is sat upon his lap. He then places both his hands on either side of her face. ''You really want to know?'' He asks.

Callia nods her head. ''Yes.'' She says.

Kol's hands then slide down Callia arms and then Kol takes hold of her hands. ''Well you see me and Klaus don't have the best history, he always had to be in control of what his siblings did. He always wanted us close so he could make sure we never went against him or began to fight back. Finn rebelled by falling in love and that's why he was daggered first. He let us go off individually but we had to keep in contact with him somehow. I left my family behind in the 17th century to travel around the world, I didn't keep in contact with Klaus for a good two hundred years before he turned up at my door and demanded I come with him. I told him no and continued with my travels, I knew I had left him angry but I didn't care. I was having fun out of his control, Elijah, Rebecca had become his pets by this point, and it made me dislike them somehow because they were letting our brother control them. I ended up back home in England in the mid eighteen hundreds and that's where I met up with my siblings again. Klaus was delighted upon my return and demanded I stay around this time.'' Kol then smirks at Callia. ''But I didn't I crossed the channel and traveled around France, Germany and Italy for a while. I came home after around twenty years and there he was. Klaus had been waiting for me. I believe his last words to me before he daggered me were 'Sorry brother but this is the only way to keep you under control.' Of course I fought back and attempted to dagger him myself. I succeeded but he came back even more enraged and after a hard battle with my brother, he finally daggered me and kept me in a coffin until Elijah set me free.'' Kol says. ''That's all Klaus wants, control and he will do anything to have it, even dagger his own siblings. So of course you can understand why I want revenge.'' He says.

Callia smiles at him. ''Thank you for telling me.'' She says kissing him quickly.

''You're welcome princess. Now time for my third question.'' He says with a devious grin. ''Is the youngest Gilbert as innocent as people think, or are you a naughty girl?'' Kol asks wiggling his eyebrows.

Callia pushes him down so she's say on his stomach. ''What do you think?'' She asks deviously.

Kol lifts himself up and puts his lips to her ear. ''I think you're a naughty girl.'' He whispers.

Callia smirks. ''You would be right. Are you a naughty boy?'' She asks him seductively.

''Yes.'' He breathes before he attacks her lips passionately.

They kiss for a few moments before Callia pulls away. ''Back to the game.'' She says smiling.

Kol groans. ''All right.'' He says.

''Speaking of you being a naughty boy, how many women have you done stuff with?'' She asks him.

Kol smirks. ''I'm a thousand years old, what do you think?'' He asks smirking.

Callia giggles. ''A lot. Am I right?'' She asks.

Kol chuckles. ''You would be right. What about you princess?'' He asks.

Callia blushes. ''One person.'' She says.

Kols eyes go wide. ''What horny teenage boy took advantage of your innocence?'' He asks and Callia can see he's a little angry.

Callia strokes her hand down his face. ''Calm down, it was a few months after my parents died, I was a mess, a ghost even and I went to a party and got a little drunk. There was a boy there and we had sex. I was vulnerable and we both regretted it in the morning.'' She says.

Kol kisses her lips tenderly and then smiles at her. ''I am calm. So only once with this one person?'' He asks.

Callia blushes. ''Why do you want to know?'' She asks.

Kol laughs. ''I'm your boyfriend and I want to know.'' He says.

Callia rolls her eyes. ''You don't see me asking about all the women you've been with.'' She says.

Kol kisses her forehead. ''We don't have all night.'' He smirks.

Callia smirks. ''Cocky aren't you Kol?'' She asks.

'' Aren't I?'' He asks.

Callia giggles. ''Yes. Now tell me which one of your siblings is your favourite?'' She asks.

''Rebekah.'' He says.

''Why's that?'' Callia asks.

''She's devious and fun. Always up for playing games.'' He says then he glares at Callia. ''We were talking about you and horny pants, did you just distract me Miss Gilbert?'' Kol asks.

Callia smirks. ''Yes I did.'' She says.

''So tell me did you and horny pants sleep together again?'' He asks pinching Callia's hips.

Callia screams out in happiness. ''Fine if you really want to know. Yes we did.'' She says.

Kol looks at her confused. ''Why if you both regretted it?'' He asks.

Callia sighs. ''Because I was vulnerable, my siblings weren't talking to me. I was lonely and when I slept with him I felt wanted.'' She says sadly she then looks up at Kol with big eyes. ''You think I'm a bad person don't you?'' She asks.

Kol laughs loudly. ''No.'' He says before squeezing her hands. ''If anyone's a bad person it's me I feed off humans for a living.'' He says.

Callia smirks. ''That isn't a bad thing. You gotta eat.'' She says.

''You are such a wonderful human being. You know that?'' Kol asks.

Callia smiles. ''Not as wonderful as you.'' She says and then she sighs. ''What do you like about me?'' She asks him.

''Would it be lazy of me to say everything?'' He asks.

Callia smiles. ''No because I like everything about you too.'' She giggles. ''Have you enjoyed your long life?'' She asks.

'' I've got to travel the world, yes I have it's been a wonderful journey. Amazing but I was lonely with no one with me to enjoy the journey with me it was hard.'' He says.

Callia places there foreheads together. ''Are you lonely now?'' She asks.

Kol smiles. ''I could never be lonely now you're in my life.'' He says

Callia blushes. ''How do you come up with these sweet lines?'' She asks.

Kol smirks. ''How do you think?'' He asks.

''Experience?'' She questions.

Kol smirks. ''You are very smart princess.'' He says.

Callia smiles broadly. ''I know.''

''Who's cocky now?'' He asks wickedly.

Callia gasps. ''Kol Mikaelson what are you accusing me of?'' She asks mockingly.

Kol laughs. ''Nothing that you haven't accused me of.'' He says.

''Would you like to stay the night?'' Callia asks Kol suddenly.

Kol smiles. ''Nothing would make me happier.'' He says.

Callia smiles at him. ''Okay. Can you wait outside a minute whilst I change?'' She asks.

Kol kisses her hand. ''Of course.'' He says kissing her nose and walks out the door.

Callia smiles to herself as she pulls on her pajamas and gets herself under the covers. Kol then walks in and strips down to his boxers. Callia gapes at the sight in front of her, Kol truly is one fit vampires.

''Like what you see?'' He asks spinning around slowly to give Callia a better look.

Callia smirks. ''Yes very much. Now come to bed.'' She asks.

Kol looks at her wickedly. ''Is that an order?'' He asks seductively.

Callia smirks. ''You want it to be an order?'' She asks just as seductively.

Kol speeds over to her and he ends up underneath the covers with her and on top of her.

''Hello there princess, now what do you want?'' He asks whispering in her ear.

''For you to kiss me?'' She questions.

''That another order?'' He asks.

Callia smiles up at him wrapping her arms around his neck. ''Oh yes.'' She says.

Kol smirks at her and begins to kiss her into the night.

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this little saucy chapter ;D I hope you liked the 20 questions. A bit on Kol's and Callia's pasts as well so I hope you liked it (: Thank you all so much for the follows, favourites and reviews. I have 101 follows Yay :D thank you so much! So please keep them coming as they are my motivation! Love you all, Vmk-xx. _**


End file.
